Taming Hermione
by Messalove
Summary: It's Hermione's seventh year in Hogwarts but shes not too happy to see her old potions master once more, especially since he wants her as his sex slave!
1. Chapter 1

Walking into the dungeon for Potions class was like a blast from the past for Hermione. After finally defeating Voldemort, coming back to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year seemed the obvious thing to do for the precocious student. However as she entered the room and smelled the same clammy, cloying scent of past potions that always seem to surround the dungeon, she remembered all the classes she had suffered through during her past years in Hogwarts. The constant taunts and snickers from the Slytherins, the freezing air which misted the students breath even in the warmest summer months, and of course, the presence of the tyrannical dungeon master, otherwise known as Professor Snape.

Hermione sighed and sat at a table near the front, and began to remove her text books. Beside her, Neville Longbottom, one of the few of her friends who decided to return to Hogwarts, fidgeted nervously before following Hermione's lead. He was always a terrible potions student, but learned quickly that the best way to survive was to copy his friend's actions exactly. To the right of Neville, Ginny sighed, the young redhead was delighted to have her older friends join her this year, but she couldn't help but miss her boyfriend Harry, who had decided to accept the new Minister of Magic, Ulyssa Grath's job offer as an Auror, alongside her brother Ron.

Hermione stretched slightly before gazing around the room, the whole class was sitting down at their desks, staring up at the front silently. This, she mused, was unusual as people often took the first class of the year to chat and share tales of the summer, however an air of expectancy hung in the clammy room and she knew exactly what was causing it.

As the dungeons door opened once more, a collective gasp filled the room. Severus Snape, potions master, former Death Eater, murderer of Dumbledore and unexpected hero, limped into the room with a flourish of his cloak and made straight for his desk. Not a single person in the room stirred as he sat down, pulled off his cloak and began preparing for the class. As he began to call the register, Hermione took the opportunity to study her teacher. After being bitten by Voldemort's snake, Nagini and left in the Shrieking Shack, many had presumed him dead, but, hours after the dark lord had finally been defeated, a team consisting of herself, Harry, Ron, and a few other Order members traveled to retrieve his body, only to discover that a breath of life still remained in him. She was glad to see him back, after hearing rumours all summer about his extremely slow recovery at St Mungo's, seeing him at the teachers table at the feast yesterday had made her smile with relief, although she couldn't figure out why."

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger!"

Hermione jumped in fright, "Crap, first day back and I'm already drifting off" she though to herself.

"Here, Professor Snape" She said, noticing at once the familiar look of annoyance he gave her before returning to the register.

"After all we've been through together and he still hates me" she though miserably, "This year is not going to be fun". She felt a soft nudge at her side and turned to smile back at Neville's comforting grin. At least she still had friends to share the misery with.

Snape observed the bushy haired girl from beneath his eyelashes as he finished the register. He was shocked by how she had changed in the year she had left Hogwarts. The tiny know-it-all with the frizzy hair and buck teeth was gone forever, and was replaced with a curvy, quite beautiful woman. He growled softly to himself and forced that thought away to the back of his mind. No way was he going to find that insufferable chit attractive, even if they had been on the same side all along, she was still an annoying trouble maker. With that though, he began the day's lesson.

"Well well well," he began in a silky smooth voice, "I see that some of you dunderheads managed to make it to your final year. However" He paused, gazing slowly around the class, before resting his gaze on Neville, "I think that some of you should have just stayed at home. This is your final year at Hogwarts and rest assured, I will be maintaining an extremely high standard in this classroom. If even a third of you manage to pass this class, I will be very surprised"

Neville squeaked and shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the haughty teacher, and Snape smirked at the effect he was having. He began to circle the room issuing instructions for ingredients to be collected for the first potion making session of the year.

"I'm doomed" moaned Neville in the storeroom where he, Hermione and Ginny were collecting vials of Dragons blood, Mugwort and Boomslang, "There's no way I can pass this class!"

"You'll be fine" Hermione whispered comfortingly, "You just need to work hard and pay attention."

"Easy for you to say genius" smirked Ginny, "I'm with Neville, this year is going to suck! You'd think that the old bat would cheer up a bit with a second chance of life, but he's still a miserable bastard."

"Ssssh! He'll hear" Hermione gasped, suppressing a giggle at her friends outburst before heading back to their shared desk, however just before she could set her ingredients' down a bony hand clutched her shoulder and she found herself begin guided forcefully to an empty desk.

"If you think you can spend yet another year whispering instructions into Mr Longbottom's ear you are very much mistaken" Snape hissed into her ear, making her gasp "I'm the teacher in this class and he'll learn by my methods or not at all!"

Hermione bristled with anger, but before she could retort he was already gone, swooping around the class offering advice and criticisms while Neville and Ginny cast desperate looks in Hermione's direction. She shrugged helplessly at them and began to prepare her ingredients; Snape had a point after all, not that she would ever admit he was right to his face, the mean old bastard. She glanced over at her friends table only to see Neville already being scolded by the potions master for cutting up his Mugwort incorrectly. She sighed, Ginny was right; this year was going to suck.

As Hermione added the last of her ingredients to her potion she noted with a satisfied smile that the liquid had turned the sunshine yellow colour mentioned in the text book. However some people were not finding the task as easy as her. Most people in the class had only managed a browny colour while Ginny was frowning at her cauldron which contained a sickly green potion. However no one's potion had turned out like Neville's which was bright blue, bubbling furiously and emitting a high pitched squeal like a boiling kettle.

"IDIOT BOY!" Snape roared as he advanced to the cauldron, "How many times do I have to tell you to allow the potion to simmer for _exactly_ seventeen minutes before adding the dragon's blood? And perhaps you though you didn't need to slice the Boomslang into two millimetre strips, perhaps you though you could take the lazy way out? Tell me Longbottom, are you actually as thick as you seem or do you do it deliberately just to antagonize me, because I-"

"Leave him alone!" Cried Hermione, appearing in front of a cowering Neville just as Snape raised his hand as if to strike. Slowly he lowered his hand and regarded the furious girl in front of him; whilst thankful that she had stopped him before he had done something regretful, he couldn't let her impudence go unpunished. The tension in the room was so high you could have heard a pin drop.

"Detention, Miss Granger" hissed Snape, glaring at the girl, "and fifty points off Gryffandor for you, Mr Longbottom, see that you don't make such foolish mistakes in my class again, although that may just be wishful thinking."

And with that he swooped back to his desk and began issuing homework for the class.

"Oooh that insufferable man" growled Hermione at lunch when the potions class was finally over, "I could cheerfully bash him over the head, the way he treats you"

"It's ok Hermione, I'm used to it by now" Neville sighed, removing the scone Hermione had been squeezing into a fist out of her hand and placing a bowl of soup in front of her instead.

"He's right Hermione, Snape's a jerk, but there's no point getting detention over it, Neville can handle the insults by now, can't you" Said Ginny calmly, buttering a scone.

"That's right", Neville nodded enthusiastically, with a mouth full of scone. He swallowed quickly, "but he did look really mad this time, I honestly though he was going to hit me, the way he raised his hand like that."

"Me too! That's why I stopped him" Hermione sighed, "And now I have to spend the whole evening with him" she moaned. The other two patted her back sympathetically and told her they would wait up for her for afterward. Hermione was cheered, but as she glanced at the teachers table and saw the formidable potions master glaring at his soup her heart sank. She knew exactly how that soup felt. However, as his attention was diverted she found herself taking in his appearance more than she ever had before. With some surprise, she noted that he wasn't ugly at all. His hair wasn't, was most people were given to believe, greasy, but extremely fine, and Hermione found herself wondering what it would feel like to run her fingers through that hair. When looking at his face, she began to think that if he smiled once in a while, rather than just glaring at everyone all the time that he might be quite handsome. "How could I ever get him to smile?" she mused to herself, before starting and giving herself a mental shake. "This is Snape your thinking of, Hermione, don't even go there!" she reprimanded herself fully. "I'm not going to find Snape handsome."

With that though she hastily swallowed the rest of her soup, said her goodbyes to Ginny and Neville before hurrying off to her next class, unaware of the dark eyes that followed her every movement until she was out of sight.

Snape sat in his office after lunch and tried to read the book in front of him, but after re reading the same sentence for at least five minutes he sighed and gave up, staring around him office instead. "That Granger girl" he muttered, staring at the clock. Six o' clock, in half an hour she'll be here. He suppressed a shudder, nothing made him feel worst than spending an evening disciplining a student, usually he didn't bother, and simply sent them off for Filch to deal with instead. "But this girl" he mused, calling into his memory the vision that had been taunting him for the past two hours. Petite and slim with a flawless face and piercing, chocolate brown eyes which always seemed to spark and crackle when she was angry. He allowed himself a small smile as he remembered how she had looked today when defending Longbottom. She really was a vision, particularly when she was mad. He chuckled to himself as he remembered her fury, she was fiery, that one. He found himself wondering what it would be like to tame that flame, to harness it and have her moaning and writhing beneath him as he pinned her down and showed her who was master. Shaking his head furiously, Snape tried to rid himself of that thought. "Gods man, she's half you age, stop acting like a horny school boy!" and with that thought he turned himself back to his book and forced himself to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Knock, knock, knock.

It was half six on the dot, Hermione was standing outside Snape's office determined to get her detention over and done with as quickly as possible, therefore she had arrived five minutes early to practice a swift humble apology which would hopefully placate Snape enough so that he wouldn't make her do something entirely disgusting during her detention. She shuddered as she recalled the horror stories of other students and their detentions with the potions master. She sighed and shifted a bit, but there was no answer from the other side of the door, perhaps he wasn't there? She knocked once more, "Professor Snape?"

Two minutes later, just as she was gathering up the courage to leave, she heard sneering voice call from the office, "Enter."

Hermione opened the door while suppressing the urge to roll her eyes, how typical of Snape to leave her waiting. Upon entering the office she looked around, noting the cold, uncomfortable room with no carpet and only stiff, wooden chairs to sit on, however the walls, she noticed with interest, were completely lined with bookcases filled with books, perhaps she could be able to sneak a peek at some of the titles during this detention.

Snape smirked as the student entered the office and found himself allowing her the chance to observe her surroundings, his smirk widened as he saw her catch sight of his book collection. Although he didn't like to admit it, love of books was one thing the teacher and student had in common, and he tried to suppress the urge to show off his collection.

"You're late, Miss Granger"

Hermione turned sharply at the sound of his voice and was about to open her mouth to protest that she had been here right on time when she noticed the glint in his eyes. Thinking better of her actions, she cast her eyes to the floor and murmured half-heartedly, "Sorry, Professor Snape"

Snape tried to hide his smirk once more as he saw how riled up he was getting the young student. He had her for two hours and was fully prepared to torture her just as much as the thought of her lithe body had been torturing him the past few hours.

"Um, Professor Snape, I just want to apologise for my actions earlier, I was completely out of line and-"

"Save your fake apologies Miss Granger, you're not getting out of this that easy"

With a wave of his wand a mop bucket and sponge appeared in front of Hermione. Stepping away from his desk, he motioned for her to follow him into the adjoining dungeon classroom. He waved his wand once more, and all the desks flew across and stacked themselves neatly at the side of the room.

"Within the next few hours, Miss Granger, I expect you to remain on your hands and knees"

He paused and stifled a chuckle at her horrified expression.

"Scrubbing the floor, that is."

He turned sharply and settled himself at his desk, which he had kept in its usual position at the front of the class.

"I will be supervising you to make sure you don't try to take any shortcuts, and I will be taking your wand for the remainder of this session"

Hermione walked slowly up to the desk and placed her wand in Professor Snape's open hand, trying with all her might to keep her face in a neutral expression, least he saw the red hot fury bubbling inside her. As her fingers brushed his skin she felt her stomach jolt. "What the hell was that?" She wondered to herself, before turning to her task.

An hour later and Hermione was fed up. Her uniform was filthy and sopping, her knees were cramping and arms were exhausted from sixty minutes from non stop scrubbing, and she still was only half done. She cast a hateful glance behind her, where Snape was correcting homework. Sighing, Hermione sat up, arching her back to try and rid herself of the burning pain she was beginning to feel from bending down so long.

"Get back to work Miss Granger, you're not leaving this room until those floors are immaculate!"

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, swallowing the sarcastic reply which was burning her lips. Oooh, how she hated that man.

Behind her, Snape was having an equally difficult time. Unknown to Hermione, his obsidian eyes hadn't left her figure the whole time she had been scrubbing. He had suppressed a groan half an hour earlier when she had paused to remove her robe and school jumper in the now stifling classroom, revealing her slim body with just a hint of womanly curves emerging beneath the simple white blouse and skirt, and now had a perfect view of her pert bottom jiggling temptingly as she scrubbed the floor beneath him. He found himself imagining striding across the classroom, grabbing her by the hair and shoving his throbbing dick into her innocent rosebud mouth, keeping her head in place by keeping a firm grip of her hair, and forcing her to take him in deeper and deeper with every thrust. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his erection grew, and tried to concentrate on his marking, but he couldn't stop his mind wandering back to the sexy schoolgirl he had in front of him. Looking up once more, he saw Hermione struggling with a particularly sticky part of the floor where a first year had spilled a cauldron of Wit – Sharpening potion that afternoon. With a roll of his eyes he marched over to the young student.

Hermione was absorbed in her task when suddenly she found herself being enveloped by a dark weight, she suppressed a shriek when she realised that it was her potions master, but remained shocked as the teacher placed his bony hand on top of her soapy one and began to manoeuvre the sponge in small circular motions.

"This method is most effective for potion stains" he murmured silkily into her ear. Hermione gasped, she hadn't realised how close he was; she was surrounded with the earthy scent of spices and if she turned her head just a little she would be staring into those dark eyes, noses almost touching. Turning her head away from him slightly to hide her growing blush, Hermione suddenly gasped as she noticed a growing hardness pressing against her bottom. Swallowing hard and trying to ignore the unfamiliar jolt in her stomach once again, she couldn't help but notice her professors breathing becoming harsh and ragged in her ear. As Snape forced her to scrub the floor harder, she felt a sudden pooling of heat between her legs, a sudden vision forced itself into her head, of Snape ripping off her skirt and plunging his throbbing member into her moist opening while she was still on her hands and knees. She couldn't help a small moan emitting from her lips. She gasped and held her breath, did he hear?

Upon hearing the moan, Snape suddenly slowed his administrations, still panting slightly. What the hell was he doing? She was his student! Standing up sharply he strode over to the door leading into his office. Before he passed through the entrance he hesitated. Without looking at the dishevelled schoolgirl still on her knees behind him he muttered lowly;

"Your detention is over Miss Granger, you are free to leave" and with that he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione rose to her feet and began to straighten her clothes, the thoughts of what had just happened still whirling in her mind. "I've never felt like that before" She thought to herself, remembering the sudden heat she had felt, the urgent desires which had bubbled up seemingly out of nowhere – the desire for Snape to take her, forcefully, on the dungeon floor while she gasped and moaned beneath him. Shaking her head furiously, she collected her belongings and hurried back to the Gryffandor tower. As she walked she reflected on her brief romance with Ron Weasley, chaste kisses when they could get a moment alone together, holding hands now and again, all innocent stuff. They had broken it off amiably after the war, realising that, although they did love each other, it was more of a sibling love, there was no spark, no romance. She had never felt the urgent lust she had felt just ten minutes before. She sighed as she entered the common room, and tried smile and laugh with Ginny and Neville, but her mind kept wandering back to the mysterious potions teacher. Finally, after an hour she feigned tiredness and went to bed early. However it wasn't until long after Ginny retired to bed when sleep finally claimed her.

Down far below the Gryffandor tower, Snape was pacing in his living quarters. "What the hell have I done?" he panicked, "I basically humped a student!" He hurried over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a large glass of fire whiskey, downing it in a single gulp. With a sigh, he poured another glass and settled himself in a deep armchair beside his roaring fire. Swirling the liquid in the glass with one hand, he rested is forehead in another, trying to banish the moan he had heard from her lips from his mind. "I'm a monster" he moaned. He had came back to Hogwarts with the hopes of returning to the peaceful routine he had maintained for eleven years, before that dratted Potter boy showed up, bringing with him the turmoil and pain of war with the Dark Lord. For seven long years, Snape had played the role of the double agent, and it had exhausted himself to the point that, if Nagini hadn't killed him, his exhaustion surely would. When he had woken up from a coma two months later, he had felt a soaring feeling of relief and elation. He was alive! He had survived and now that Voldemort was dead he was finally free. But now he felt himself in the same bind he had been in just this time last year, only now his despair was being caused by the curly haired witch he despised. Snape sighed, it was going to be a long night.

_Wow that was pretty intense! Hopefully will have chapter 3 up soon, please review, this is my first fanfiction =]_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys, I'm actually really surprised about how popular this story is becomming, but I'm enjoying writing it so it's all good! Here's chapter 3, enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

The next morning found Hermione lying awake in her bed; having only had a few hours sleep the night before she was tired, but restless. Knowing that there was no further chance of sleep, she sat up with a sigh and began her usual morning routine before creeping out of the dormitory so that she wouldn't wake anyone else.

The great hall was nearly empty, with only a few students sitting around, yawning and staring at their breakfast with sleepy eyes. Hermione nibbled on a slice of toast as her eyes scanned the teachers table. He wasn't there, but was that a good thing? Having replayed the incident over and over in her mind for hours last night, Hermione decided that the best course of action would be to pretend nothing had happened. After all, this was Professor Snape she was talking about; cold, sullen Professor Snape. Hermione gave an affirmative nod, yes; ignoring it was defiantly the best course of action.

"Hey Hermione, who are you nodding to?" Neville inquired as he sat down beside her, grabbing a slice of toast.

"Hey Neville" Hermione yawned, suddenly feeling the impact of a sleepless night, "You look cheerful".

"Of course I am, its Tuesday, double Herbology and, best of all, no potions!"

Hermione's stomach lurched, "stop that" she thought to herself crossly, dammit, why did she even care that she wouldn't see him today? With a huff she stood up and, making a quick excuse about getting a book from the library, she hurried off, leaving Neville staring at her with utter bemusement.

"Was it something I said?" he frowned as the newly arrived Ginny as she took a seat beside him.

"Who knows" Ginny said, "She's been acting weird since last night; I think she has a crush on someone."

Hermione hurried from the room simultaneously trying to pull on her robe over her uniform and position her satchel comfortably at her side. Distracted by a loose lock of hair now caught on the satchel she didn't see the dark shape advance toward her until it was too late.

Oooomph! The two figures collided and Hermione found herself flat on the floor with the contents of her bag spilling everywhere. She stared open mouth at Snape, who had managed to avoid falling and was now staring down at her with barely disguised fury.

"Watch where you're going, girl" He snarled before striding off towards the great hall, his furious expression terrifying a crowd of first years who scurried out of his way.

Hermione sat up with a groan, "well at least nothing's changed there" she thought to herself as she began to collect her belongings.

"Need any help?" A pale smooth hand appeared in front of her face, her eyes travelled up the green and black coloured sleeve until finally her deep brown eyes met emerald green ones.

"Malfoy?"

Draco smirked, before grabbing her hand and pulling her up sharply.

"Err, thanks, but there's really no need…" Hermione muttered while Draco used his wand to swoop up her belongings and deposit it in her satchel.

"Here" he said, handing her bag back, "See you around" he smirked as he walked off, leaving Hermione clutching her bag and watching him leave, gobsmacked.

"Hermione!" Ginny called, running over, "what happened, what did _he_ want with you?" she asked, sending a glare over her shoulder to Malfoy's retreating figure.

"I'm.. I'm not sure" Hermione murmured, "I think he was actually being nice to me"

Ginny snorted, "Knowing him he has something up his sleeve, c'mon Hermione, or else we'll be late for charms"

"Yeah ok" said Hermione before hurrying after her, sending one glance back to the corridor Malfoy had disappeared around before shaking her head, this year was getting weirder and weirder.

Over the next few days, Hermione found herself being buried under an increasingly large pile of homework, subsequently; she spent most of her time in the library studying and trying to help Neville and Ginny with their homework.

"I can't do it, it's too hard" moaned Ginny, after spending an hour practicing a summoning charm.

"You can do it; it's actually very easy" Hermione replied primly, "_accio quill_". At once Ginny's quill flew across the table, landing squarely in her hand. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Good for you, can we go now? We've been here for hours!" Her eyes looked pleadingly to Neville for support. He sighed, pushing away the textbook his eyes had been glazing over for half an hour.

"Yeah I'm tired too Ginny, c'mon Hermione, we can finish this off tomorrow."

Hermione glanced at the pair, and then sighed and closed over her textbook. Neville and Ginny grinned.

"Lets go, we can have a Gobstones tournament in the common room" said Neville, shoving his books into his bag as fast as he could.

As the trio walked out of the library, Professor McGonnagall strode towards them.

"Ah, Mr Longbottom and Miss Weasley, just the two students I was looking for." She gave them a sharp look, "I've just been looking at your Transfiguration essays and I've noticed some remarkably similar passages, almost as if you had been copying one another. Perhaps we should talk more about this in my office?" Neville and Ginny looked at each other apprehensively as Hermione and Professor McGonnagall looked on, both wearing stern expressions.

"Err, we'll catch up with you later, Hermione" muttered Neville before following the sharp Professor like a naughty puppy with his tail between his legs.

"Yeah, see you" said Ginny, looking equally downcast, and Hermione found herself alone in the corridor. She was just making her way back to the common room when a hand shot out from a dark nook in the corridor and pulled her in, she was just about to scream when a pale hand covered her mouth and a voice hissed sharply in her ear, "It's me, don't scream for christ sakes or you'll have Filch over"

Hermione controlled her heavy breathing and slowly the hand was taken from her mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Draco Malfoy? You scared the absolute-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Draco interrupted hurriedly as her voice was beginning to raise, "I just wanted to talk to you.. in private."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "about what, exactly?"

They both froze as they heard footsteps approaching, Draco's eyes darted nervously.

"Look, I can't talk now, meet me at midnight in owl tower - please" he added seeing Hermione's suspicious expression. The footsteps grew closer and closer and Hermione panicked, she suddenly realised how close she was to him, his breath misting over her face and their bodies almost touching in the cramped nook, a compromising position to be found in. She looked into Draco's eyes and seeing the pleading expression, relented.

"Right, fine, ok, but I really have to go now" she turned to leave when the pale hand once more grabbed her arm, pulling her close once more.

"Midnight, the owl tower, don't forget" Hermione nodded, and with one final look at the intense expression on Draco's face she hurried off.

That night, Hermione once again feigned tiredness and went to bed early. Ginny and Neville didn't protest, they were both relieved that they were being spared a repeat of the furious lecture against copying they were sure Hermione would give. She made sure that she looked fast asleep when Ginny came up to bed a while later, and when the clock inched closer to midnight, Hermione sat up and, as quietly as a cat, padded across the room with her dressing gown and slippers. She snuck out of the corridors and began to make her way to the owl tower.

* * *

_Oh dear, a cliffhanger =P sorry guys, next chapter out soon_


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione entered the owl tower apprehensively, stepping in towards the middle of the room whilst whispering '_nox'_ to her wand so that the light wouldn't disturb the owls.

"Malfoy, are you up here?" she whispered, glancing around. "This better not be a set up" she muttered, swiftly backing into a corner as if expecting Filch to jump out at any moment. Suddenly the door opened and she drew closer into her corner.

"Hermione, are you in here?" She sighed in relief.

"Draco, it's about time!"

"Yeah sorry, it took me a while to creep up, Mrs Norris was sniffing about." He looked at her, smirking at how cute she looked in her dressing gown and slippers.

"Just tell me why you brought me here, Malfoy" Hermione said sternly, folding her arms defensively as the Slythern boy drew closer. She gasped as he closed the gap between them with ease and stopped when their noses were almost touching.

"I brought you up here to tell you how sexy you've became, Granger" he smirked as he looked her up and down, "for a mudblood, that is".

Hermione bristled with anger, and was just about to retort when he grabbed her by the shoulders and began to kiss her. Eyes opened wide, she tried to shake him off, but his grip simply tightened. She raised her hand to slap him when suddenly he grabbed both her wrists and pinned them to the wall above her head.

"You'd better not scream" he hissed in her ear before biting her neck, hard.

Hermione stifled a gasp, at the pain, "Draco, get off me, don't do this, you'll get expelled"

Draco stopped biting and chuckled smoothly against her ear.

"You think I give a shit about school anymore, mudblood? You and your asshole friends killed my father and ruined my family's name. But guess what, I'm bringing you down to my level, you filthy bitch. You think anyone will want you when I take your innocence?" and with that he returned to his attack. He used his wand to cast a sticking charm to Hermione's wrists, holding them in place as he pulled off her dressing gown and began to slide his cold hands up her pyjama top. Hermione, painfully aware that she didn't have a bra on under her pyjama's struggled all the more, but couldn't help gasping as a pair of cold hands brushed against her nipples which had hardened in the freezing tower room.

"Draco… stop, just please stop" she began to sob as she realised that her resistance wasn't getting her anywhere. However begging only made Draco laugh, and before long she was naked except for her panties, still pinned to the wall. Draco used one hand to cover her mouth once more and slid the other under her panties and began to inch his finger into her pussy. He grinned devilishly at her.

"My, my, my, Granger, you're sopping down here. If I didn't know any better I'd think that you were enjoying this". Hermione closed her eyes, shame washing over her. She was enjoying this, the idea of being taken against her will while being pinned against the wall was turning her on. "What's wrong with me?" She thought miserably, before gasping as Draco slid another finger insider her and started pumping. She shook her head, "this is wrong! I helped conquer the Dark Lord, and here I am, being taken by a schoolboy". She began to struggle in earnest, screaming against the hand that covered her mouth, screaming for help, for someone to get this man away from her, the man who had pushed his trousers down round his ankles and grabbed her legs, holding them out at either side of his waist. The man who was just about to take her innocence in the most forceful and painful way, she squeezed her eyes shut and made a single plea.. "_Professor Snape… Please come…"_

BALM!

The tower door burst open and there he was. Professor Snape strode in, wand held high. With a glance he had taken in the entire scene. Pointing his wand at Draco he muttered a curse, and the Slythern flew across the room, landing on the other side of the room before crumpling in an unconscious heap. Without sparing a glance at the half naked boy, Snape hurried over to Hermione and released her wrists. The moment she was free she emitted a loud sob and threw herself around Snape. Not caring that she was naked and shivering in the cold she clung on to her saviour, sobbing relentlessly against his neck. Professor Snape stroked her naked back cautiously for a while, before using one hand to remove his robe and wrap it round the freezing schoolgirl. Awkwardly he slid an arm under her knees and picked her up. Hermione buried her face in her chest as she was carried; still wrapped in her robe, out of the tower.

Five minutes later and they were still walking. Hermione was drifting in and out of consciousness throughout the journey, not noticing anything but the feel of Professor Snape's surprisingly firm chest as they walked. The next thing she knew she was being gently sat on a warm velvet armchair beside a roaring fire. Conscious of her nakedness she drew Snape's robe around her more securely before being handed a tumbler of a strange, brown liquid. She lifted her head and found herself staring directly into her potions professor's eyes.

"Its firewhiskey, sip it slowly while I attend to some matters" Snape said softly before turning to the roaring fire.

"Minerva, it's Severus, I need you here now."

With a whoosh the fire burned green, and soon the stern headmistress was stepping out of the flames.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing out of bed? My goodness, Severus, what happened to her?"

Hermione kept her eyes down and stared instead at the brown liquid as Snape explained the situation he had come across. She took a small sip and spluttered as the liquid scorched her throat. Surprisingly she felt a little better, and chanced another sip. Sensing a sudden tension in the room she looked up, both teachers were looking at her.

"Umm" She said shakily. Minerva knelt down and placed a hand on her knee.

"Hermione dear" she began softly, "I know this must be very difficult for you, but we're going to have to have you examined for injury, I will accompany you to the infirmary and-"

"No!" Both women looked at Snape, shocked. He began to pace the room.

"There's no way she's leaving this room tonight, Minerva, I'm not letting her out of my sight while that, that _boy_ is still in this school" he snarled, looking at Hermione as if she would disappear at any moment.

"Severus, don't be ridiculous, she has to be examined by a healer in order to press charges"

"I don't care, bring Madam Pomfrey down here if you wish, but I'm telling you once and for all, the girl isn't leaving my quarters."

So this is where Snape lives Hermione calmly. She was watching the scene enfold in front of her, but didn't really feel part of it, as if she was simply watching a play. She was confused by Snape's protectiveness of her, the way he was guarding her from everyone else as if she was his property.

"Severus you're being unreasonable, how would it look if we let a child stay in your quarters for the entire night? This is entirely inappropriate"

"She's eighteen years old Minerva, a woman by her own rights. A scared woman who has just been very nearly raped" Said Snape calmly. Professor Magonagall winced at the word rape, as Snape continued. "I don't care if I loose my job over this, but it is my duty as a Professor to protect _my_ student from harm, and I'm damn sure that the best way of doing that is keeping her with me. Bring Madam Pomfrey here, have her examined. But she is not leaving this room. I hope" he continued, looking haughty, "that the promise of my integrity will be enough to convince you, headmistress that I am not looking to finish what Mr Malfoy started."

Professor Magonagall looked ashamed.

"Of course I trust you, Severus; very well, it will be as you say." She turned to the fire and summoned the school healer.

An hour later, both teachers were gone and Hermione and Snape were alone. They stared at each other, suddenly awkward.

"I'll get you some pyjamas" Snape muttered, hurrying into his bedroom. He appeared a few seconds later carrying a pair of black silk pyjamas.

"You can change in the bathroom" he muttered once more, indicating with his hand where it was. Hermione grabbed the pyjamas and hurried to the bathroom. As she pulled them on and looked in the full length mirror she had an urge to laugh, the clothes were far too large on her. "Even his pyjamas are black" she giggled to herself, "Silk too, he certainly knows how to treat himself." Feeling a bit better, she began to look around the bathroom. She found a spare facecloth and toothbrush sitting neatly beside the sink, and, with a smile at Snape's thoughtfulness, she began to prepare herself for bed.

In the living room, Severus was sat in his armchair with a glass of firewhiskey, staring into the fire. He remembered the scene he had walked into just an hour ago and cold fury washed over him, making him grip the glass he had in his hand. The scene he had witnessed, of Hermione, tied up and helpless with tears running down her face, being _defiled_ by his own godson. He gritted his teeth, never before had he felt such a surge of anger; Hermione, _his_ Hermione was almost broken by that little weasel. He took a large gulp of whiskey, relishing in

its burn. The bathroom door opened.

"Umm" Hermione walked out. Snape stared. Her face was red where she had scrubbed away the tears with a face cloth. The pyjamas he had given her were far too large and simply hung on her narrow frame. The sleeves hid her hands completely and the bottom legs had been rolled up just so she could walk. He had never seen anything more attractive, more fragile, and inside his head he swore to protect her against any harm the world had to offer.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione said uncertainly, he was staring at her in the weirdest way, like a boy staring at his favourite toy which had been very nearly broken. He snapped out of it and stood abruptly.

"You will sleep in my bed tonight, Miss Granger, I will sleep in here" Hermione was about to protest when she saw the expression on his face. It wasn't wise to argue with Severus Snape when he was looking like that. Meekly she followed him into the room and made her way towards the large four poster bed. Snape stood awkwardly at the doorway.

"Well… Goodnight" he muttered, suddenly embarrassed, and hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Hermione sat in the bed.

"Goodnight… Professor" she whispered, before snuggling into the covers. She just had a moment to notice the smell of spices surrounding her comfortingly before she drifted off to sleep.

Back in the living room, Snape lay in the transfigured bed he had conjured for himself just a moment ago. He stared at the ceiling wondering at the night's events. It had been an uneventful day for him and he worked hard to suppress the thoughts he was having about a certain young schoolgirl. Just when he thought he was doing a good job avoiding her he had collided with her in the hall. Just looking down at her spread eagled on the floor had made his cock tremble. Furious with himself he had taken his anger out on her, and stayed in the dungeons for the rest of the day least another incident like that occurred.

He shifted to his side with a sigh, trying to figure out what had happened later that evening as he was settling in the quarters with a glass of firewhiskey and a good book. He had been perfectly content until he had suddenly felt a growing unease inside. His mind kept wandering to the owl tower above him, as if that's where he should be. Of course he had dismissed the thought completely, but the feeling hadn't left him, and with a sigh he had left his quarters to examine the tower room, if only to satisfy is conflicted mind.

As he had journeyed towards the tower a sudden voice had appeared in his mind; a small, pleading voice.

"_Professor Snape… Please come…"_

With that he had broken into a run and within moments he had burst into the room.

It was almost like she had called to him.

Severus rubbed his tired eyes. "I must be going insane" he mused to himself, but his mind kept picturing the look of pure amazement in the girls eyes as he had rid her of her would be rapist. He sighed, satisfied. Malfoy would be expelled at long last, how he hated that boy, he was nothing but trouble. But best of all, Hermione was in his bed. He smiled as he pictured what she would look like asleep, buried in those overly large pyjamas. It was a sweet thought, and he fell asleep with the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

* * *

_Awww Snape to the rescue, yay! I couldn't wait to write this chapter, more on the way soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke up the next morning, stretching luxuriously in the way you only can when you know you've overslept but don't care. "This is nice" she thought to herself, eyes still closed and enjoying the heat of the sun on her face as it shone through a nearby window, "I never realised my bedroom window let so much light in before."

Suddenly she sat up;

"Hold on a minute"

Like a bolt of lightening the events of last night burst through her mind as she sat transfixed on the bed moaning in horror.

"I'm in Snape's bedroom!"

Striving to control her panic, Hermione took a deep breath and glanced around the room. It was quite sparsely decorated; they key items being the large four poster bed covered in crimson satin sheets, and a full length wardrobe at the other side of the room. Hermione felt conflicted, she couldn't stay in Snape's quarters all day, but how could she get back up to her room wearing a pair of oversized pyjamas? Somewhere in the distance a bell clanged. It was lunchtime, twelve o' clock. "Well at least I know what time it is" Hermione thought rationally. Nodding decisively to herself she rose out of the bed and softly padded to the bathroom, reasoning to herself that since Snape would be in the great hall at this time, there was no harm taking a shower and getting ready for the day.

Closing the bathroom door she observed the surroundings she had barely noticed the night before. The room was as sparsely decorated as the bedroom, with the only luxury being a large full length mirror facing out from beside the door. She giggled, maybe he used it to practice the glares and sneers he was most famous for. Seeing nothing else of interest in the room, Hermione climbed into the shower. It took her a while to figure out the screws and the first few minutes found her shrieking alternatively as either freezing cold or scalding hot water rained down on her, eventually though, a pleasant temperature was managed, and she sighed with her eyes closed, enjoying the water cleansing her body. Now feeling a lot calmer, she sorted through her feelings on what happened the night before.

Draco Malfoy was a pig, well, she had known that already, but feelings of disappointment welled up inside her chest regardless. "I thought he had changed" she murmured. After all, Harry had saved his life twice last year during the final battle at Hogwarts; at the very least she had thought they could be civil to one another. When he had invited her up to the Owl Tower she had been so sure that he was going to apologise and make amends. She felt like the biggest fool in the world. Hermione sighed, but forced herself to remember every detail of Malfoy's attack, it was scary, and a real eye opener. After the dark lord had been vanquished Hermione had felt invincible, after all, she had took on Death Eaters and won, she was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, of Dumbledore's Army for goodness sakes! But now she realised that without her wand she was still quite a weak person. Squeezing her eyes shut to force the tears to stop falling; Hermione grabbed the nearest bottle of shampoo - Vanilla scented - and squeezed it onto her hair, lathering it in furiously in her anger. No, she wasn't going to be one of those women; she wasn't going to hide from shadows and have everyone feel sorry for her. Turning up the power full blast to rinse her hair, she shrieked once again as the water temperature turned scalding hot once more.

Half an hour later Hermione sat crossed legged on the bathroom floor facing the mirror. She had dried her hair easily with a drying spell and even attempted a small glamour charm to conceal the bruises visible on her wrists and neck. Now the only problem was clothes.

"_Accio _uniform" she proclaimed, flicking her wand, but nothing happened, not that she had expected it to. Sighing she raised and left the bathroom wrapped in a black towel she had found hanging on a rack near the shower. When she entered the living room she stopped, eyes immediately drawn to a small dark pile resting on the chair. Hermione grinned and picked up her neatly folded uniform, padding back to the bathroom to change. Just as she was pulling a robe over her uniform she noticed a small white card falling out of the folds.

'_Miss Granger'_ it began,

'_Following last night's circumstances you have been excused from your morning classes. However I expect to see you today in double potions unless you desire yet another detention scrubbing floors._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor S. Snape_

_P.S. Do not even think of sitting beside Longbottom._

Hermione grinned at the card, she could practically hear Snape's smooth, sarcastic voice drawling out the short note, and she pocketed it to laugh over later. Checking the time on a small wall clock she realised that she only had fifteen minutes until lunch ended and potions began, so she hurried on the rest of her uniform, spent slightly more time checking her appearance in the mirror than she cared to admit, before dashing off to class; resolutely ignoring the fluttering feeling in her chest which had been present since she had found the note.

As soon as Hermione entered the dungeon classroom she was swamped a crowd of Gryffindor students;

"Where the hell have you been Hermione?"

"Malfoy's been expelled and everyone's saying it's because of you-"

"Snape's furious-"  
"Found him in the Owl Tower this morning with his pants down-"

Bombarded with the sudden overload of information Hermione could only stutter at the crowd of expectant faces waiting for her to unleash the details of last night.

"Silence! Everybody sit down immediately, class has begun!" Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as Snape strode in, causing the crowd to disperse reluctantly as people made their way back to the desks. Casting an apologetic glance to Neville and Ginny who were staring at her pointedly whilst gesturing to an empty seat near them, Hermione instead chose a seat near the front beside a Slytherin boy she knew only by face. She tried to catch Snape's eye but he was looking the other way, almost deliberately, as he explained today's lesson.

An hour later and class was finished, as the students hastily filtered out of the classroom Hermione lingered, feigning difficulty fitting the large potions textbook in her already crowded satchel. Neville and Ginny stood at the door frame looking at her,

"Aren't you coming, Hermione?"

She glanced at them, blushing slightly at their slightly annoyed expressions; she had a lot of explaining to do.

"You go on; I'll catch up in a minute"

The two shrugged and left the room. Finally, Hermione and Snape were alone. Arranging the satchel over her shoulder she approached the desk where Snape was marking papers, his rather protruded nose almost touching the desk in his concentration.

"Umm, Sir?" Hermione said hesitantly. He ignored her and continued to strike large red crosses at intervals along the parchment.

"Professor Snape?" She tried again, a little bolder now, but again he ignored her. She sighed and turned to leave the classroom, stopping at the doorframe,

"I just wanted to say thank you, for… rescuing me", and with that she left, shutting the door gently behind her.

The moment she was gone Snape threw down the quill and slumped down on the desk. He had once believed that nothing was more difficult than watching the love of his life slowly turn away from him into the arms of one he despised. But this, the turmoil of emotions that young student forced upon him was something entirely more painful. Sitting up straight he forced himself to look critically at the emotions he was feeling. He cared for the girl, that much as apparent, but was it just straightforward lust, or something more? Last night he had felt an overwhelming surge of possessiveness when he had saw Malfoy with her, for a split second he was almost jealous of the boy, before the rage took over and he saw nothing but red. His already pale face whitened as he remembered how he had spoken to Minerva that night. Usually his emotions were easily guarded after years of being a double agent for Dumbledore, but last night he had not only shown concern for a student, but also _insisted_ on the girl staying in his quarters. He shuddered, the staffroom had been rife with the topic the next day - not that he had heard any to his face with most conversations stopping abruptly when he entered the room. But years practice meant that skulking around unnoticed was almost second nature for him, and he had gauged the raised eyebrow reactions from most of his fellow professors as they heard the news. He gritted his teeth remembering a particular comment from Professor Grubby-Plank, proclaiming loudly in a horsey bray that if anyone had the chance to remove the stick up his arse it would be that Granger girl.

He slumped on the desk once more, it was apparent that he would have to ignore the Granger girl from now on, if only to save face with his fellow teachers. But now he was conflicted with the problem with keeping the girl safe, it was evident that the girl was altogether too naïve. After using a truth serum on Malfoy for evidence it came about that he had simply asked her to meet him in the Owl Tower, no tricks or spells of any kind. Snape rolled his eyes; you'd think that years of fighting Death Eaters would teach the girl a bit of common sense – just because Voldemort was gone didn't mean that there wasn't anything to be afraid of anymore. He stood up decisively; if she couldn't see that, then he would just have to be the one to show her.

Before he could think more on the subject a crowd of first years burst noisily into the room. He growled at the interruption and set his face in a particularly angry scowl before beginning the class. He found this method particularly effective when he wanted a bit of peace during the class, as no student dared ask questions when they perceived him to be in a bad mood.

While Snape was having this emotional debate, Hermione was facing a conflict of her own. When she left the classroom she found herself cornered by a very annoyed looking Ginny and Neville, who were determined to keep her in that corner until she fessed up on what happened last night. Hermione, unable to think of a lie quick enough decided that simply telling the truth was easier, and she explained everything that had happened on the way to Charms.

"So, you nearly get raped by Malfoy and then have to spend the night with Snape" Ginny shuddered, "talk about a bad night!"

Hermione smiled weakly as Neville laughed, unwilling to tell her friends how safe she had felt buried under the covers breathing in her potion masters scent. Distracted by those memories she didn't notice Neville wheeling around to face her until she had almost collided with him.

"Seriously though Hermione," said Neville, his face slowly turning red, "I mean you were almost… y'know, last night" he paused, "I mean, are you ok? 'Cause, if you need to-"

"I'm not going to cry Neville, nor do I need to talk about it" Hermione interjected to Neville's relief. They resumed walking as she continued. "After all, he didn't really get a chance to… do anything before Snape arrived, and up to a certain point it was quite - unscary" she finished lamely, not wanting to admit that for a moment she had been enjoying Malfoy's administration's.

"Well ok then" said Neville, happy that his friend wasn't emotionally traumatised; after all, he had a hard enough time understanding girls. This became even more apparent as Ginny, knowing exactly what he was thinking, thumped him on the head before linking arms with Hermione and dragging her into the classroom, determined that she would be sitting beside them in this class at least.

"What did I do?" whined Neville who hurried after them. Hermione could only laugh at the bickering duo; after all she had been through the last few days, it was nice to just hang out with friends. As Professor Flitwick began the class she took out some parchment and a quill, ready to push Snape out of her mind and do some serious learning, at least for a while.

* * *

_Yay new chapter! This one's just a filler chapter but there's more to come soon. Thanks for all the reviews guys, I honestly didn't expect so many people to take an interest in this story so thanks for the ego boost guys!_


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks had gone by since Malfoy's attempted rape, but although Hermione was slowly recovering from the incident she was not happy. It seemed that wherever she went, _he_ was there; skulking around the library as she studied, popping out in little dark nooks as she walked through the corridors to her classes, once or twice she even seen him hanging around the portrait of the Fat Lady when she emerged from the Gryffandor common room. Snape was becoming a pain in the ass. Hermione was bemused by the whole thing because, although he always seemed to be around her, the two hadn't spoken a word to each other since Hermione had thanked him. As soon as he appeared he would study her with his penetrating eyes and, seemingly satisfied, would scowl and leave her wondering just what the hell was going on. However no matter how much the potions master was annoying her she could put it out of her head, the Christmas holidays were nearing and, although she was planning to stay in the castle this year to study in peace, she was looking forward to the last Hogsmeade trip of the year, where she would be able to do her Christmas shopping and attend the party planned in the Three Broomsticks. No one, not even Snape, could spoil her mood as the day of the trip neared closer and closer.

XOXOXOX

Thump!

Hermione bolted up in her bed as something soft but heavy made contact with her face.

"Wake up sleepy-head! Its Hogsmeade day!" said Ginny laughing at Hermione's sleepy face as the brandished a pillow.

Hermione grinned and rolled out of bed heading straight for the bathroom, dodging excited Gryffandor girls as they hurried about getting ready for the trip. Showering quickly she dressed herself in a black pleated skirt which stopped mid thigh and a tight blue jumper, before slipping on her robes and some knee length boots with a slight heel to keep her warm. Casting a quick spell to tame her hair she dashed back into her dorm where Ginny was sitting on her bed swinging her feet impatiently.

"Come on Hermione, Neville's waiting for us in the common room!"

They dashed down the stairs giggling in excitement and as soon as they saw Neville they linked arms with him and frogmarched him to the Great Hall. Neville couldn't help laughing at his friends excited chatter which continued over breakfast where every student over third year was spooning in their porridge as hurriedly as they could while the younger students looked on, green with envy.

XOXOXO

Half an hour later the students were lined up at the doorway waiting to depart. Ginny, Hermione and Neville were standing impatiently near the back of the line.

"Hurry up or we'll never get there!" moaned Neville, tapping his feet impatiently.  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ginny who had noticed her friend frantically checking her pockets.

"I think I left my purse up in the dorm, could you wait for me while I run and get it?"

They both agreed as Hermione sped off.

Hermione panted as she halted at the Gryffandor entrance, "Fiddle… sticks" she gasped at the Fat Lady between breaths and climbed into the dormitory. She dashed up to the bedroom, but to her dismay she couldn't find her purse anywhere.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she moaned as she tipped the contents of her suitcase out as she frantically searched for the missing item. Sighing dejectedly she turned and made her way down to the great hall. "Maybe Neville could lend me some money until I find my purse" she though, cursing her rotten luck. As she reached the great hall she saw that all the students had already left, sighing angrily that her friends hadn't waited, Hermione hurried to the front entrance, hoping to catch up with the stragglers before long, however just as she reached the doorway the door slammed shut in her face.

"What the hell?" she cried, stepping back.

"Going somewhere, Miss Granger?" asked a silky voice behind her, causing her to wheel around in fright, relaxing as she recognised the tall potions master standing behind her.

"Professor, I was just on my way to Hogsmeade, I had to go find my purse so I was a little late but I was just going to run and catch up" Hermione babbled.

"You mean this purse?" asked Snape quietly, holding up a small black coin bag. Hermione sighed in relief and reached for the purse, but before she could take it Snape slipped it back into an unseen pocket in his robes.

"Sir" Hermione cried, astonished.

"As you can see, Miss Granger, the students allowed to go to Hogsmeade have already left, if you had wished to join them, you should have been here on time"

Hermione's mouth dropped in sheer disbelief.

"But sir, I am allowed to go, I gave my permission slip at the start of the year, and if I run I can catch up-"

"You're babbling, Miss Granger" interrupted Snape smoothly, "It is your own fault you missed this trip, now kindly return to your common room" he turned and began to make his way out of the hall. As she watched him leave, something clicked in her sharp mind.

"Wait, you stole my purse! You took it because you knew I would go looking for it and would miss the trip! You did this on purpose!" Hermione's face was turning red as she pointed an accusatory finger at her professor. Slowly, Snape stopped, surprised at how astute the girl was, he turned around to face her once more and sneered,

"I assure you, Miss Granger, that although a teacher's salary isn't as much as I feel I deserve for teaching dunderheads, I would not stoop to common theft, nor do I appreciate being accused as such"

Hermione shook with anger, "you're lying, you've been following me around this school for two weeks now making sure I didn't get myself into trouble, and now you won't let me go to Hogsmeade because you think I'm a weak little girl who can't handle danger, well, let me tell you _professor_, you don't own me and you can't stop me going to Hogsmeade because it isn't against any rules." With that outburst, Hermione strode towards the door and with one mighty yank, pulled the door open. However, before she could step outside into the blustery wind, a strong hand grabbed her by the cuff of the neck and pulled her back inside. Before she knew it, Hermione was pinned against the wall between two suits of armour, staring at her professor's furious face, she knew she was trapped.

"It is against the rules to sneak into Hogsmeade when you have a detention, Miss Granger" hissed Snape, his face alarmingly close to hers, their noses almost touching. Hermione tried to ignore her professor's proximity as she considered his words in confusion.

"But I don't have a detention sir" she froze as she looked at Snape who was beginning to look smug.

"No, no you wouldn't" gasped Hermione, shaking her head as he smirked

"Detention for being rude to a professor, in my office right now" Snape said silkily as he turned and began to walk towards the end of the hall. Not hearing meek footsteps behind him, he turned to observe the angry schoolgirl, who was still standing where he had left her, her shocked face replaced with one of steely determination. Snape raised an eyebrow, "Well, Miss Granger?"

"I'm not going" replied Hermione calmly, meeting her professors gaze challengingly while folding her arms. Snape almost laughed at the stubborn expression on her face. Well, he thought to himself, if it's a challenge she wants…

In three long steps he was once again in front of Hermione while she used every fibre of her being not to look scared as he bent towards her menacingly. Before she could react, he grabbed her by the waist and slung her over his shoulder, carrying her feet first like a sack of potatoes. He tried to control his mirth as Hermione screamed and thumped her fists against his back, demanding release. Casting a swift silencing spell on the girl so she would not bring attention to them, he walked quickly to his office, enjoying the feel of Hermione's bare legs as he held them securely, while her pert, heart shaped bottom wiggled tantalizingly at his shoulder.

XOXOXO

Luckily for Snape, they met no one in the corridor on the way to his office, as he had no explanation as to why he was carrying a seventh year student over his shoulder as she struggled silently, eyes wide open in mortification. As he entered his office, he slung Hermione down unceremoniously on the floor before casting silencing charms and door locking charms on the room to prevent her escape. Steeling himself for an onslaught, he removed the silencing spell from the student, wincing as she screeched at him in pure, red hot rage. She launched herself at the teacher, no longer caring about punishments, about being expelled for attacking a teacher, wanting nothing more than to claw the eyes out of her tormentor as he laughed at her fury. He could have slopped her instantly with a hex, but decided that it was far more fun to allow her to throw herself at him, before grabbing her wrists and forcing them behind her back while at the same time pulling her closer so that she writhed and snapped against his chest. Despite the circumstances, Snape couldn't stop the excitement of having this wild, feral lioness growling and gnashing in front of him, and he felt a familiar stirring in his loins.

"Now" he said calmly, observing the struggling girl, "about your punishment". With considerable strength he lifted Hermione and strode over to his office chair; as he sat he flipped Hermione horizontally and set her on his lap with some difficulty as she was still struggling furiously. Grabbing his wand he cast a quick charm to tie up her feet and wrists. For a moment he considered a gag, but no, he grinned, it was far more fun to simply let her scream.

Hermione was thrashing about so much so that she didn't notice when her robes were lifted up above her waist, or when her skirt was pulled up, exposing her pert bottom in innocent, white panties. Her anger was so great that she didn't even notice those panties were being pulled down until it was too late.

SLAP!

Hermione stopped struggling immediately, frozen in shock.

SLAP!

White hot pain exploded in her ass, making her forget to breathe.

SLAP!

The shock made her breath again, and suddenly she realised what was happening, the fury took hold again and she screamed furiously, her struggling beginning anew, however her teacher had a tight grip on her waist, and was calmly and persistently slapping that beautiful firm ass red raw.

XOXOXO

Snape was enjoying himself immensely; it had taken Hermione ten long minutes to tire herself out and was now slumped across his lap, taking each slap with a small whimper. He observed his handiwork, her bottom was covered in large welts shaped like handprints, particularly at the very top of her thigh, which he discovered was the most painful for her, especially if he slapped it over again in the exact same spot. However as he admired his hard work he noticed the beginning of her slit which had emerged earlier when her legs had parted involuntarily. It was glistening with moisture causing Snape to smirk; it looked like he wasn't the only one enjoying himself.

Hermione lay submissively on her teachers lap, realising a while ago that her struggles where only getting him excited, as shown by the ever growing lump she felt against her hip. Tears fell down her pretty face as each slap burned her ass; he had developed a pattern a while back and had been slapping her continuously for what seemed like hours. When he paused, she didn't dare believe that he had finished, and she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut with fear at what was next to come. She cried out as a particularly hard slap landed just where her ass and thigh met, but couldn't deny the sudden thrill she felt when she realised that she was completely helpless against his administrations, each slap burned her ass, but with the pain she felt a spark of pleasure within her, and before long she was biting her lip to stop moans escaping as her pussy grew wetter and wetter.

Above her Snape was not oblivious to the girl's sudden change, as he continued to spank her he watched as the folds of her pussy grew plump and slick with her moisture, and he purred at her pleasure.

"Wanton girl, you're enjoying this, aren't you" he purred, stroking her ass softly before delivering another slap to her left cheek, her answering moan was all he needed for reassurance as he continued.

"You know now that you must never disobey me, don't you, Miss Granger" he continued silkily as she nodded. Another slap landed on her right cheek this time

"I need an answer Miss Granger" Another slap.

"Yes… sir" she panted as he ceased for a moment, tracing her welts with a long, talented finger.

"Yes… master" he said sharply, slapping her ass on a particularly red, painful looking area, causing her to yelp sharply and arch her back.

"Yes master!" she cried as tears flowed freely down her face, she sobbed as he rained slaps down on her red raw bottom.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N..No, master" she sobbed truthfully. He chuckled at her reply and continued his administrations. This continued until he noticed a dampness growing on his leg, her pussy was soaked through and was dripping onto him as she moaned loudly. He placed an experimental finger on her slit and rubbed lightly as she cried out, almost coming there and then on the spot.

"Good, good little slave" purred Snape, "You are so wet for your master, do you want to taste yourself?"

She nodded against his leg and he chuckled, scooping some of her moisture on his index finger and bringing it to her mouth to suck off, which she did so, licking his finger to catch every last drop.

"Do you taste good, little slave?"

She nodded, quivering as he continued to stroke her slit, just lightly enough to make her want more. He chuckled smoothly once more as she arched herself toward his teasing finger and withdrew his hand, much to Hermione's despair.

With one wave of his wand, her clothes had disappeared and he now had a chance to admire her small, slim figure, tied up neatly on his lap. He stroked her back softly as if she were a cat and watched her moan helplessly, begging for his hand to return to her pussy.

"Hush hush, little slave, we have plenty of time for that later, but first, we have some things to discuss."

He placed his hands under her armpits and used his considerable strength to place her gently on the floor between his legs, so that she was kneeling down looking up at him. He took a second to admire her flushed face and lust filled eyes, made all the more pleasurable knowing that he was the cause of it. He leaned forward, staring deeply into her eyes.

"I want you, and if you were to let me, I could bring you to the highest peaks of ecstasy, I could make you experience pleasure beyond your wildest dreams, and could ensure that you would never leave my bedside ever again."

Hermione trembled at his words, her lips slightly parted. She wanted him, gods, how she wanted him.

"But know this, I am a selfish, greedy man, and I do not take relationships lightly. If you agreed to be mine, I will take you; I will dominate your very soul. You will never be able to escape me, for if you tried, I would hunt you down and drag you back every time, if you agree to be mine, you will never be able to leave my side. Do you understand me?"

Hermione gasped at the intensity of his words but she knew exactly what she wanted, what she had always wanted deep down, she was ready to become his. Locking her eyes onto his she spoke quietly,

"What would you wish me to do, Master?"

Those words sparked a hurricane in Snape's mind, with one swift movement he swung her light body up and laid her on his desk. Breaking the ropes which bound her feet together with his bare hands, he threw her legs apart and paused to look Hermione in the eye once more.

"So be it, Slave"

And with that he lowered himself to her pussy, breathing in her scent as he watched her quiver in anticipation. He began to kiss her inner thigh slowly, travelling up towards her glistening pussy, before turning to repeat his actions on her other thigh. Below him, Hermione moaned and writhed at his teasing, her wrists were still bound and she could do nothing but plead helplessly for him to touch her.

"Master… please, please now!" she cried as he chucked against her thigh. Taking his time, he used his tongue to trace a thin, wet trail up her thigh, up to her waiting slit. He sighed at the sheer beauty of her desire, before allowing himself to feast upon her.

As soon as his tongue made contact with her soft folds, Hermione's eyes shot open and she screamed in pleasure. She was completely helpless against his talented tongue as it swirled inside her. Her moans deepened as he travelled upwards to her swollen clitoris and began to stroke it lightly with the tip of his tongue, before taking it lightly between his teeth and alternating between licking it rapidly and sucking it slowly. Hermione was paralysed in pleasure; she could do nothing but cry out as her orgasm approached swiftly, it was coming… she was coming… so close now… She cried out

"Master, I'm going to come soon!"

Snape growled against her.

"Come, little slave, come for your master."

Hermione arched her back as wave upon wave of white hot bliss washed all over her body. Snape sat up and observed her orgasm, wishing that he had a camera so that he could capture her moment of pure rapture forever. Instead he took her in completely, committing every facial expression, every moan to memory. Never had she looked more breathtakingly beautiful, and he knew right then that he loved her.

When the pleasure faded and her breathing returned to normal, Hermione opened her eyes meet dark ones above her. Snape was lying on his side beside her on the large desk, stroking her cheek softly with the back of his hand. Tenderly, Hermione turned and kissed the hand, before staring back up at her Master.

"I think" said Snape softly as his hand slowly travelled down from her face, gliding down her body to stroke her soft breast, "we should continue in my quarters." Hermione could only nod, still lost for words at the pleasure she had just felt, and allowed herself to be lifted gently and carried to the fireplace. In mere moments, they were in Snape's living room, looking as sparse as when she had been here just two weeks earlier. Snape carried her to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed as tenderly as if she were a newborn child. He gazed into her soft, trusting eyes and lowered his head closer to hers, catching her lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. Hermione closed her eyes as he nibbled her lower lip before deepening the kiss, pressing the tip of his tongue between her lips as if begging entrance. She opened her mouth for him and their tongues met, swirling together as the kiss because more frantic. Soon they were pressing their bodies together frantically, before Snape broke off suddenly, gasping for breath. In one swift movement he flung off his dark robes until he was left with just a white shirt and trousers on. Hermione bit her lip at how sexy he looked at that moment, and before he could react she pounced on him, pressing him to the bed as she nibbled at his neck before kissing and stroking his firm chest. She tried to unbutton his shirt but in her need could not seem to work them, Snape, upon seeing her difficulty, chuckled and brushed her hands away, using his long talented fingers to unbutton the shirt, before allowing his minx to kiss and nip the bare skin. He closed his eyes in pleasure as her tongue brushed his nipples lightly, and moaned as she crawled down his body, kissing her way town his trail before nuzzling his erection with her nose, making him gasp. She pulled his trousers down until he was left wearing nothing but his boxers. Snape had been enjoying her administrations until she suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes to see Hermione kneeling back, looking embarrassed and uncertain. He sat up and caressed her face with the palm of his hand.

"Hermione, look at me" She looked up, partially in shock that he had used her first name, and saw the compassion and concern in his eyes.

"What is the matter, little one?" he asked softly as she bit her lip.

"I don't know, I mean I've never… before" she blurted out, blushing furiously as she hung her head.

Snape sat back thoughtfully and considered the young woman before him.

"You mean you're a virgin? But I thought you and Mr Weasley?"

"No, I mean, we never got that far" she replied, embarrassed.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No!" Her head snapped up in panic, "I want to be with you" she continued softly, "please don't make me leave"

Snape sighed and pulled her down beside him so that she was lying with her head resting on the crook of his arm. He stroked her hair softly and kissed her forehead,

"I wasn't going to make you go" he said, smiling softly. They lay there for a while quietly, enjoying the feel of each others nakedness, hands stroked each other, touching and exploring what each had to offer. They kissed, slowly and sweetly as they touched, and soon both were pressing against each other, panting and struggling to get even closer to one another. Snape leant up and began to kiss Hermione's breasts, taking her nipples between his teeth and flicking them with his tongue, making her gasp. Her fingers found themselves in the hair she had always longed to touch, and her hands travelled down his back. He didn't move as she slowly began to explore what was below his boxers, and knelt above her slowly sucking her nipple as she cautiously stroked his rock hard penis with feather soft hands. He couldn't withhold a moan as her hands travelled further and she slowly felt his ballsack, rolling them between his fingers before travelling back up to stroke his long shaft once more. Their moves became more frantic as she pulled his boxers off and he pressed himself against her, rubbing his engorged cock against her moist slit. Gasping frantically he looked at his sweet lover who was flushed and moaning below him.

"My sweet, are you ready?"

Hermione nodded nervously and closed her eyes. They kissed as he slowly pushed into her, making her moan in pain.

"It's too big, it won't fit" she whimpered, burying her face into his chest.

"Hush darling, the worst is nearly over, you will enjoy it soon, I promise."

Soon his entire shaft was enfolded inside her and they panted together. Snape held still despite the desire to grab her hips and thrust into her as fast as possible, he had to let her adjust. Soon he felt a tentative movement of her hips as she experimentally thrust him into her deeper. Finding that it didn't hurt, she tried again, encouraged by his moans of approval. Soon he was thrusting back with deep, slow strokes, making sure he didn't hurt her. Hermione bit her lip as the tip of his penis brushed past something that made her quiver in pleasure, it hit it again, and again, and soon she was moaning and urging him on faster. He complied willingly and they gasped as Snape pummelled her, biting her neck in the process. Hermione screamed in pleasure at the sudden pain in her neck and felt an orgasm build inside her.

"Master, oh master, I'm going to come" she cried,

"Not just yet, my sweet, hold it in" grunted Snape as he continued to thrust.

"I can't!" she cried, trying to suppress the immense pleasure building up inside her.

"Just a little longer, my sweet, I'm almost there" he crooned in her ear as his balls began to tighten.

"Master, I-"

"Come for me now, slave!"

Both screamed as they approached their orgasms simultaneously, kissing each other frantically until the pleasure faded away. Slowly, Snape withdrew from Hermione and he kissed her sweetly on the lips, before turning her around and wrapping his arms around her tightly so that her back was pressed up against his chest. He pulled the covers up over them and they both fell asleep instantly.

Hermione's last thought as she drifted off into slumber was that she had never felt so safe and warm in her entire life.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N I know I know, I've been away for ages! Unfortunately my time has been occupied recently with Uni exams and impromptu trips to Sweden, plus I live with m boyfriend and sad as it seems I do not want him thinking I'm a crazy lady for posting fanfiction so I do it in secret:P I'll try to update faster in the future, I actually have a few good ideas for this story. Anyway this is just a quick chapter to help get me back in the swing of things, and I promise to update soon! Once again thanks for everyone who reviews, favorites or really just reads my story, it's all appreciated! _

_Regards_

_Messalove_

_

* * *

_

Hermione opened her eyes suddenly with a gasp, she had been having the weirdest dream where Snape had spanked her and then they had sex in his room. Looking around, still slightly hazy from the deep sleep her mind had suddenly pulled her out of, she slowly began to take note of her surroundings. Panic welled up in her chest as realization dawned on her. 'Now don't panic just yet' she told herself firmly, as she sat up slowly in the bed and lifted the covers just enough to take note that yes, she was indeed naked. 'That's fine; I must have just been too tired to put on my pyjamas' she said to herself calmingly, 'still no need to panic'. A muffled snort came from the left of her and the alarm welled up again, Hermione bit her lip to stifle a moan as she slowly slid her hand across the covers, finally making contact with a warm arm slung heavily on the sheets, 'Ok, now I can panic' she thought, burying her head in her arms, '! I'm in bed with Snape!'

She sat there frozen as she recalled fully the events of the night before, suppressing a shiver as his words echoed in her mind…_"I am a selfish, greedy man, and I do not take relationships lightly. If you agreed to be mine, I will take you; I will dominate your very soul. You will never be able to escape me, for if you tried, I would hunt you down and drag you back every time, if you agree to be mine, you will never be able to leave my side. Do you understand me?"_

'What the hell have I gotten myself into? I'm only eighteen, I'm the brightest frickin' witch of my age, I can't be his bloody sex slave!" Hermione thought in horror. No, this was ludicrous; he must have been joking, just a bit of dirty talk in the heat of the moment. He couldn't possibly mean what he said. Hermione shook her head, trying to rid herself of the image of her bound in leather and shackled to some eighteenth century torturing device. Her head was still fuzzy from sleep and the panic of finding herself naked in bed with Snape had not fully disappeared yet, but she knew that she had to leave before he woke up. Easing herself slowly from the bed, she padded as softly as a cat across the room and quietly let herself into the living room. Once out of the bedroom she breathed a sigh of relief. 'Now' she thought logically, despite the bizarreness of the situation, 'where are my clothes?'

xxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later, Snape woke up with a start, immediately he reached over to where his lover had formally been deep in slumber, only to find a cold, all too familiar empty gap on the bed. He sat up and ran his hand through his long hair, glaring at the bed. 'Where have you gone, you wench?' he mused, before getting out of bed and heading for the living room. He glanced around, nothing at all. He checked the bathroom, nope, not there. In despair he even flung open the cupboard, angry at his own absurdity, and unsurprisingly did not find a naked schoolgirl hidden amongst the row of black teaching rows. He snarled and slammed the door shut, striding into the living room and, despite being the early hours of the morning and him wearing nothing but a thin robe, began to pour a glass of fire whiskey. 'So' he pondered as he nursed his glass, 'she thinks she can escape me so easily, very well, I'll just have to hunt her down and tame her properly next time.' He grinned to himself, still angry at the wench's cheek to think she could just leave him after last night, but very glad that the chase was not over just yet. 'After all' he smirked to himself, 'it wouldn't be any fun that way'.

xxxxxxxxx

Up in the Gryffindor tower, Hermione eased herself into her own bed for a few more hours of sleep before the morning classes. She smirked to herself as she remembered how she had to creep the short distance from Snape's personal quarters to his office naked without even a disillusionment charm to cover her as she had left her wand behind. Thankfully she hadn't met anyone on the way there; even though it was four in the morning it wasn't surprising to come across a ghost wandering around, and Filch never seemed to sleep, forgoing that simple function in order to catch out a few more students snogging in the hallways after curfew. Yes, she thought to herself, she had been pretty lucky considering.

"Hermione?"

Damn, So close.

"Yeah Ginny?"

"What happened? You never showed up in Hogsmeade, Neville and I were so worried, we left early and wandered around looking for you, we couldn't find you anywhere"

Hermione sat up on her elbow and faced the tiny redhead in the bed next to her. The emerging dawn gave her just enough light to see her friends tearstained face. She sighed softly.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I went to get my purse but I couldn't find it, and when I ran to catch up with you Snape…"

Ginny sat up.

"He got you too? He found us waiting for you in the Great Hall and forced us to move along, we waited outside for you for a while but it was so cold..."

"No it's OK" Hermione shook her head. "He… he gave me detention" She said lamely, wanting to tell her friend the truth but unwilling to admit even to herself what had happened.

"But how come you're only back now? What time is it anyway?"

Hermione rubbed her eyes, lying had never been her strongest point, even when she wasn't exhausted.

"I was er.. Scrubbing floors in the dungeons, I must have fallen asleep"

There was a silence in the room broken only by the muffled snores of the other Gryffindor's in the room.

"I'm just glad you're ok, I was really worried you know Hermione, Neville was too."

Hermione winced at the guilty twinge in her stomach, "I'm sorry", she croaked, eyes filling with tears.

Ginny snuggled deeper into the covers, unaware of her friend's distress, "It's not your fault, Snape's a dick."

"Yeah… he is a dick" Hermione replied with more feeling then she usually granted to teacher-bashing.

'I can't go back to him', she decided to herself, still guilty at the thought of her two friends wandering around looking for her while she was shagging the potions master, 'I'll concentrate on my studies, pass my N.E.W.T.S, and get the hell away from him' she promised herself before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep below the Gryffindor tower, in the deepest part of the dungeons, an evil potions master chuckled mirthlessly to himself as he thought up a decent punishment for his slave's disobedience. 'The chase' he murmured to himself, still cradeling his tumbler of fire whiskey, 'has only begun'.


	8. Chapter 8

The hallway was dark, yet she could still make out the row of doors that decorated both walls. She was alone, yet there was something, or someone, urging her along the hallway. She longed to stop and peep through the doors, to see what each one held, but that voiceless presence urged her on ever further, promising her… something. Her pace quickened as she travelled down the seemingly endless corridor until she was running, trying in vain to reach the owner of that teasing, tempting presence. As she ran her nipples hardened against the thin white nightdress, her breath quickened and she felt a slow, burning heat beginning to grow between her legs. Faster and faster she ran, while the presence whispered sultry promises of the pleasures that awaited her. She wanted it, Merlin, how she wanted it. But no matter how fast she ran she couldn't seem to reach the end of the hallway. Door after door flew past her, but she knew he wasn't inside them. But he was so close now, she could feel it, the heat grew ever stronger between her legs, the flimsy cotton of the nightdress caressing her thighs teasingly and all she wanted, all she ever needed was the sweet release from this frustration that filled her entire body.

"Please" she cried as she ran, "Where are you?" But the only answer she received was a dark chuckle. She cried in frustration and tried to run faster, it couldn't be that far now. He had to be close, just a little further…

xxxxxxx

The morning bell shrilled loudly in the girl's dormitory, jerking Hermione awake from her dream. She rose unsteadily from the bed and went straight to the bathroom, ignoring the cheerful morning greetings from her companions.

'Uuuugh' she groaned as she rubbed her eyes, still half asleep, before turning to the mirror.

'Merlin!' she hissed, gazing disbelievingly at herself in the mirror. Her hair, whilst usually quite dishevelled in the morning, was sticking out in all directions as if she had been electrocuted, while her eyes were framed by dark circles as if she hadn't slept the entire night. "How the hell did that happen?" she murmured as she stepped into the shower, trying to wash away the sweat that had accumulated around her body. She sighed as her small hands gently washed her body, subconsciously drifting back to her nether regions, washing and caressing slowly as the warm water trickled down her petite body.

"Hermione, hurry up or you'll be late for class!" Ginny called in whilst struggling with her tie. Hermione's eyes snapped open, startled. Did she just fall asleep in the shower? Turning off the water she grabbed a towel and roughly dried her body, before dashing into the bedroom to change. As she tied the shoelaces of her sensible flats, she tried to remember the dream she had been having before the bell rang. Annoyingly all she could remember was an intense feeling of-

"Frustration" she murmured. Yes, that was it. She could still feel it slightly, just a little more awareness of her nipples pressed against her bra, and a slight dampness in the knickers she had just put on. She shook her head violently, Merlin, what was wrong with her? Standing up, she shrugged on her robe, slung her heavy book bag over her shoulder before speeding off to the Great Hall where her friends were already waiting.

"Hey guys" Hermione gasped as she flopped down on a seat beside Neville and grabbed a slice oh toast.

"Hey Hermione, don't worry about last night, Ginny told me what happened." Neville smiled.

"I still can't get over it" Said Ginny angrily through a mouthful of porridge, "I can't believe what a dick Snape is, denying you the last visit to Hogsmeade before Christmas!"

Hermione flushed as her friends agreed with Ginny. 'Crap, I completely forgot about last night', she thought to herself in horror. Sneaking a glance at the head table, she breathed a sigh of relief at the empty space which usually held the snarky potions teacher. Was he mad at her? She wondered. After all she did sneak out of his bedroom when he was asleep. But, she debated; maybe she should be mad with him. After all he humiliated her by carrying her like a sack of potatoes before bringing her into his room and. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. He spanked her, she gave her virginity to the man who spanked her as if she was a naughty child, and to make things worst, she still found it incredibly arousing, judging by the heat that was once again pooling between her legs.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Neville asked, looking startled as the girl who had been sitting eating toast as normal suddenly flopped down on the table groaning.

"Er… yeah I'm fine, I, uh, just forgot to do a bibliography for Flitwick's essay. You know what, I think I'm going to rush to the library now and do it, see you later guys!"

Hermione sped off leaving behind two very confused Gryffindors.

"Flitwick gave us an essay to do?" Ginny looked at Neville in horror. Neville's expression mirrored that of his friend until realization dawned on him.

"No, that was last week, and she did do a bibliography for it, I remember because I stole, er, borrowed it to do mine. How could she forget?"

The two friends snickered at their uncharacteristically absentminded friend.

"I'm sure she'll realise once she gets to the library" Ginny reasoned, "Come on, we have a free period before Transfiguration, let's go play Quidditch!

xxxxxx

Unknown by her friends, Hermione never made it to the library; instead she took a detour to a seldom occupied girl's bathroom on the third floor and was currently leaning up against the door of a cubicle, panties around her ankles, furiously alternating between stroking her clitoris and fingering her tight, sopping pussy. She moaned quietly as sudden visions entered her head of dark, piercing eyes watching her masturbate. A malicious chuckle, similar to that of her dream, sounded in her head and she flushed in shame even as her climax hit her. She panted as the pleasure washed over her before calmly pulling up her panties and exiting the cubicle to wash her hands. As she washed she glanced at her appearance, her cheeks were flushed and her face looked all too guilty. Merlin, what was wrong with her? Did everyone become so horny after loosing their virginity? Or was it just him and what he did to her that had overnight transformed her from the quiet, studious school girl into a wanton woman who masturbated in the school bathrooms. She splashed water on her face before once again staring reflectively at herself in the mirror. His words popped into her mind again – his claim that she would forever be his if she gave herself to him. Was he right? She wondered, before panic bust through her body. Oh shit, have I taken some sort of oath without realising? Dread forced the air from her lungs and left her breathless and trembling in the girl's bathroom. "Ok lets be rational about this' she forced herself to think calmly, "I mean I didn't exactly say yes to him".

'_No you didn't_', a sly voice hissed in her mind, _'But you remember exactly what you said, don't you?'_

Hermione flushed in embarrassment as her words floated around her mind.

"What would you wish me to do, Master?"

She groaned as her cheeks grew even redder, 'Gods, why the hell did I say that' she thought in horror. It was so strange, it had seemed so right in the heat of the moment, yet now the idea of calling someone, especially _he_ 'Master' was ludicrous.

"I have to talk to him", Hermione said out loud. She knew she had to. If she had agreed to some weird sex oath in the heat of the moment she had to get that cleared up right away. Hermione Granger was not, nor ever would be, a slave. Especially to such a snarky, rude potions master.

xxxxxx

It's always a relief to have a plan of action, so when Ginny and Neville met their friend again on the way to Transfiguration she smiled happily at them and linked arms with Ginny, laughing at Neville's complaints that Ginny had beaten him three times in their one-on-one Quiditch match.

xxxxxx

Unknown to Hermione a dark figure, almost completely concealed by the shadowy crevice he stood in, watched her every move. His hands clenched in fists of rage at her apparent care-free demeanour. Snape snarled angrily, did last night mean nothing to her? He had taken her virginity, the most precious thing she had, and she didn't even care. As the unsuspecting schoolgirl walked past the crevice with her friends he stiffened, her scent washed over him before disappearing with her once again. He smirked to himself,

"Well, well, well" he murmured; maybe his little pet hadn't been so unaffected by last night after all. He knew that smell anywhere, frankly he was surprised no one else had noticed, but his rather protruded nose often picked up on scents others didn't. He smirked once more and stepped out of his crevice, glaring at the pair of second year Hufflepuff's he had just scared the living shit out of, and made his way back to the dungeons. He allowed the memory of the sweet scent of Hermione's arousal to wash over him once more. How delicious, no, he certainly wasn't done with her, and if her arousal was anything to go by, she wasn't done with him either.

As Snape strode into the empty potions classroom he sat at his desk and closed his eyes, sighing with pleasure at the brief moment of peace he had been allowed. He had sat up most of the night, being too angry at Hermione's departure to go back to sleep. The cheek of her! To give him the best sex he had ever had and then to sneak off like a thief in the night. He had been too angry and too proud to admit that it had hurt him, that her seemingly uncaring attitude towards him had caused him pain in the heart he had forgotten he had. He knew he loved her, he couldn't deny it. Her intelligence mixed with her stubbornness and passion aroused something deeper in him than just simple lust. He wanted her for himself; he wanted to protect her like he had done that night after Draco (Even now he couldn't think of that incident without gritting his teeth in rage), and more so, he wanted her to want him back, to need him to protect her. But he knew that she wouldn't, not just yet. He sighed, wishing it wasn't too early to start drinking, and instead recalled the vision of Hermione, blushing prettily whilst kneeling down naked before him, her soft, full lips moving as she spoke the words that had taken his breath away.

_"What would you wish me to do, Master?"_

He groaned out loud as a feral feeling of possessiveness once again reared up inside him. 'She's mine', he growled in his head, 'I don't care what she wants, I'm going to tame that little lioness and make her mine forever'.

Before he could think any further a crowd of fourth years began to trickle slowly into the classroom. He sighed and stood to write potion instructions on the blackboard, 'no rest for the wicked', he thought, and smirked.

* * *

Yay new chapter finished. Although to be honest I'm not too happy with it just yet, comments and reviews would be helpful=] Lol, anyway thanks for reading + for reviews etc and I'll probably have the next chapter up sometime after Sunday.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hey guys sorry for the late upload, been pretty bust with uni work! Here's chapter 9 - enjoy!

Also once again thanks for all reviews and basically to anyone who has taken the time to read my story, it's appreciated!

DISCLAIMER - I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

It had been a week since Hermione's fateful escape from her possessive potion master, yet the constant urge that had been stirred deep in her loins that night never truly left the school girls body. On the outside she seemed like the same old Hermione; quiet, studious, but perhaps a little more short tempered than usual. Most people put it down to exam stress, nobody realised that as she sat night after night in the library, seemingly quietly studying, she was actually trying to dispel the deep need inside her through books and knowledge – to no avail.

"Oh Gods" she muttered to herself, clenching her thighs together as she furiously glared at _'Advanced Transfiguration'_, trying in vain to keep her concentration on the same line she had been going over for well over an hour. It was no use; her thighs were constantly soaked while her mind could not comprehend anything other than the deep, primal need to mate with a certain snarky professor. With a snort of disgust, Hermione slammed her textbook shut, earning a glare from Madam Prince for her efforts. Ignoring the irate librarian, Hermione stalked out of the library. Madam Prince shook her head disapprovingly, what on earth had gotten into that girl?

Hermione stalked down the corridor, down the flights of stairs that would lead her to the dark, menacing dungeon area where few pupils aside from Slytherins would dare venture outside of class time. Unaffected by the clammy chill of the corridor she marched on until she reached her destination; Professor Snape's office. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she knocked politely yet firmly on the door.

Inside, Snape smirked to himself, he had been anticipating this moment all week.

"Enter" he drawled, and disguised his smug smirk into a frown as the frustrated schoolgirl entered his office.

"Miss Granger" he said silkily, "what a surprise".

"Don't fuck with me Professor, I know what you did" snarled Hermione, much to the surprise of Snape, he had been expecting a meek, apologetic witch who would kneel before him and beg for forgiveness for ever leaving him, not this furious lioness. He observed her wild hair, her flushed face and heaving chest and forced himself not to pounce on her, she really did look exquisite when angry.

"30 points from Gryffindor for swearing at a Professor, as for your accusation, I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Granger, so if you would excuse me, I have a lot of marking to complete."

Hermione bristled at his uncaring demeanor, but forced herself to take a deep breath and calm down. She suspected that she had entered into some kind of wizardry agreement with the snarky teacher, but she wasn't going to get anything out of it by screaming at him like a banshee.

"I apologize for swearing, Professor" she forced out thickly, "But I think we have a problem that has to be addressed."

Snape observed the girl once more, still hiding his smirk, "A problem, Miss Granger? I was unaware of this? Do you need some extra tuition in Potions?"

Hermione gritted her teeth, nope, he wasn't going to make this easy at all.

"It's not about potions" she spat, her efforts to control her anger rapidly disappearing, "I'm talking about the problem that has left me unable to do any schoolwork this week, never mind eating or sleeping! I'm frustrated all the time, and nothing I do seems to relieve me. I know you've done something to me Professor, you made me agree to an oath when I was in no position to agree to anything! I need you to relieve me from this promise; I'm not prepared to be your sex slave Snape."

"Granger, I can assure you that your horniness is no concern of mine. I made you an offer and you agreed to it, then ran away when you had enough like the selfish, spoilt little girl you are. You think you're so bright, yet you seem to have forgotten that this is the wizarding world, and in this world, when you make a promise, you dammed well better be prepared to deal with the consequences if you break them." Snape panted, surprised at his own outburst. He couldn't help it, her rejection of him made him furious.

Hermione shrunk back from the professor, he was intimidating when angry. He looked at her fearful stance and sighed, sitting back down at his desk he had sprung up from in rage. He sighed and rested his head on his hands, looking defeated.

"I cannot remove you from your oath even if I wanted to; you bound yourself to me by your own free will when you gave yourself to me; gave me your virginity no less! I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but I'm afraid that you only have two choices."

"What are they?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

"You give yourself to me, become my possession, and thereby stop the punishment of breaking an oath, or-" he paused.

"Or?" Hermione pressed.

"Or, you will live the rest of your life in permanent frustration, never being able to satisfy your need, you will live only to gain pleasure, but it will never be enough. All your hopes and dreams will disappear, and eventually your only goal in life will be to satiate your desire, but you never will.

There was a deep silence in the room, both persons reflecting on the ultimatum presented to Hermione.

"There… There's really no other choice?" Whispered Hermione, her eyes welling up in tears as she pictured the cursed life Snape had so aptly described.

"There is no recorded history of anyone ever getting out of a wizardry oath, I'm sorry" answered Snape gravely. He felt an all too familiar gripping sensation in his stomach – guilt. Oh gods, what had he done her?

"Hermione" he croaked, "I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen"

Hermione who had been caught up in her own panicked thoughts suddenly glared at the defeated potions master.

"You're sorry. You're sorry? You've ruined my life, how could you?" She began to sob, anger welling up in her, she ran to Snape and began to beat his chest with her tiny fists.

"You bastard! I hate you, I hate you!" she cried, putting all her energy into her fists. Snape said nothing and simply let her tire herself out, she was too petite to actually hurt her, but he knew that she needed to do this. When she finally tired herself out she slumped against his chest, sobbing pitifully. Cautiously, Snape drew his arms around her and, meeting no resistance, pulled her onto his lap where he stroked her hair and shushed her comfortingly while whispering into her ear.

"It really won't be so bad. You already know that I am an excellent lover, you will never be unsatisfied, and you will have access to all the books in my private library – I won't stop you perusing a career. Perhaps you can even become my apprentice, and I will teach you everything there is to know about potions. You could be brilliant; you could be considered one of the greatest witches ever born if you stay with me. Stay with me Hermione; be mine, let me tame you." He kissed her ear gently, then dropped his lips lower to kiss her tear stained face. She had calmed down and was now resting almost catatonically against his warm chest. When Snape gently raised her chin with his fingers he met no resistance, and found himself looking into her watery copper eyes – Gods, she was so beautiful, he wanted her so much, wanted to claim her and make her his again. He inched his face closer to hers as her eyes fluttered shut, so close that their noses were touching. Tenderly he angled her head slightly and leaned in to brush his lips against her soft, warm ones.

Hermione stiffened against his chest, "No" she muttered, she couldn't let this happen. Struggling against his considerable strength she fought like a wildcat to free herself. "No, I'm not yours; I'm not a bloody possession! I'm my own person and I'll learn how to break this oath even if it kills me, now let me go!"

Breaking herself free from his arms she dashed for the office door. In her panic she couldn't work the door handle and pulled against it helplessly, her fright making her hands and mind clumsy and useless.

Snape sighed and waved his wand, opening the door and freeing the girl. Seconds later he was alone once more. He waved his wand again and the door slammed shut. He groaned and closed his eyes; she had run from him again, Gods, she was like a wild animal at times. Snape stood up and headed for the fireplace, it was clear that he wouldn't be able to complete his marking tonight, and after what just happened he could hear that full bottle of fire whiskey in his liqueur cabinet calling to him. After he floo'd himself to his room he poured himself a generous measure of the alcohol and sat in his favorite armchair, reflecting on the mess he had gotten himself into.

"Why did I ever bond her to me" he groaned. Knowing full well the answer; he had not been lying to Hermione that night, his past associations of being a double agent spy, being under the thumb of both Voldemort and Dumbledore, while still struggling with the death of Lilly Evans (he would never call her Lilly Potter, never) had warped him incurably. He knew that he would never be able to have a casual relationship; he simply wasn't built for it. Jealous, possessive and painfully aware that not even his life had been his own for a good many years. He longed for someone that he could keep just for himself. Someone that wouldn't be stolen away from him from the likes of James Potter, someone that wouldn't be killed by Voldemort like so many women he had expressed an interest in had been. That night he had witnessed something in Hermione that had called out to him, a wildness that longed to be tamed, that begged to be harnessed. He knew that he had met a like-minded person. Even there in the office he had witnessed a different side to the normally practical and logical girl – a need to feel safe and protected, to be held in his arms and feel peace. He knew she wanted him; he fulfilled her needs just as much as she fulfilled his. Why on earth was she still running from him?

Hermione ran and ran, not comprehending anything other than her feet pounding on the ground below her. Her chest was tight, she couldn't breathe properly, and the walls of the castle were too confining, closing in on her and trapping her within them. Sprinting across the empty Great Hall she yanked the door open and ran into the night. Once she reached the edge of the lake she dropped down on her knees. Sucking in huge gulps of air she tried to calm her pounding heart.

" 'Ermione?"

Shrieking in surprise Hermione fell backwards and tried to shuffle away from the massive figure looming above her.

"'Ermione, it's me!

She sighed in relief, "Hagrid?" she asked shakily.

She allowed the gentle half giant to pick her up lightly and carry her to his cabin. Once inside she found herself enveloped in a huge hand knitted blanket with a steaming cup of tea in her hands. She sighed calmly and sipped the tea. Hagrid said nothing and instead sat on a stool near her steadily peeling potatoes. After a while the panic left Hermione and she glanced at her friend.

"Thank you" she said in a small voice, and he winked in reply.

"Sometimes we all need to feel protected" he said wisely, peeling his potatoes as she stared at him.

"I don't need to feel protected" she replied stubbornly, shrugging off the blanket. Hagrid stared at her.

"Why?" he asked simply, causing Hermione's normally sharp mind to draw a blank at that simple question.

"Because.." she began uselessly. Her mouth opened and shut for a moment as she tried to think of a reply.

Hagrid chuckled

"'Ermione, you're a smart girl, but it seems to me that that puts a lot of pressure on you. I've watched you since you were a young'un, and it never mattered whether it was 'Arry and Ron asking you to 'elp them with their 'omework, or Dumbledore asking you to solve clues to help defeat 'E-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, you were always the one people turned to in a crisis, and it seems to me that you were put under a lot of pressure to be brilliant. But you know, it's ok to let others take care of you once in a while. The Dark Lords dead now, you don't 'ave to be the strong one anymore. You can just be 'Hermione!"

Hermione considered his words as she sipped her tea. 'Just be me?' she thought, 'but who the hell am I? I'm one of the brightest witches of my age, I'm strong and independent, and am destined to do great things'… she shook her head, 'no, that's not me, that's just what everyone thinks I am.' She took a deep breath.

"I'm scared of the dark, you know"

Hagrid looked up at her

"All these years I've been marching through the forbidden forest, sneaking into the chamber of secrets, going into any scary dark place where death was likely to be lurking, but I never let on, I hate the dark but I never told anyone before."

Hagrid beamed at her, "I'm scared of being alone" he said, causing Hermione to gape at him.

"Why do you think I always 'ave Fang with me? I can't stand being alone, makes me nervous."

Hermione giggled, Hagrid snorted, and soon, the two friends were laughing helplessly with each other. The laughing broke the ice and Hagrid and Hermione were soon chatting away happily. Hermione felt a great relief being able to let her deep secrets and fears be known to a knowing and comforting ear. Eventually, Hagrid asked the question he had been burning to know all night;

"Why were you outside by yourself crying tonight?

Hermione froze and clutched her refilled cup of tea to her chest. She looked into the concerned eyes of her unlikely friend, took a deep breath and told him (leaving out the x-rated details) of what had been going on between her and Snape. Hagrid sat patiently as she told her story;

"And now he wants me to be his slave and if I don't agree then I'm cursed for the rest of my life" Hermione concluded with a sigh.

"Oh 'Ermione" Hagrid sympathized, "Professor Snape's right though, there's no known way to break a wizarding oath, and in my opinion…"

He paused, suddenly looking unsure,

"What?" Asked Hermione

"Well…" He scratched his head in embarrassment, "Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing" He took one glance at Hermione's disbelieving stare and continued hastily, "I mean you're both very smart, and with Snape as your, ah, partner, you could learn a great many things. In fact, the more I think about it, the more you two seem just, well, right for each other." He concluded.

"But, but he wants me to be his sex slave!" Hermione spluttered, making Hagrid's ears go red,

"Well now, maybe that was just a misunderstandin', seems to me all you're doing is hidin' from him then yellin' at him. Why don't you go talk to him properly and try to find out exactly what he, er, expects from you. Could be that he's just being kinky! Ha, Professor Snape, who would'a thought!"

Hermione smiled at Hagrid who twinkled right back at her,

"You know what, that's a good idea, I think I will do that, thanks Hagrid!"

"That's no problem, now come on, it's gettin' late, I'll walk you back to the castle, that way you won't be so afraid of the dark and I'll bring Fang so I won't be all by meself" Hagrid laughed.

The two friends plus Fang walked in companionable silence up to the castle, where Hagrid left Hermione at the main entrance.

"Remember 'Ermione, you don't have to pretend to be something your not anymore, it's ok to give in to what you want now"

"Thank you" Hermione whispered shyly and watched Hagrid lumber off with Fang in tow, before turning in and entering Hogwarts. As soon as she was back in the castle a familiar burning desire in her nether regions flared up.

"Oh Merlin" she moaned as the need which had been dormant since her contact with Snape roared up to the level of frustration it had been at hours before. She panted as she began her journey to the Gryffindor tower, praying that she wouldn't meet anyone on the way up – she didn't think she could manage a disillusion charm in this state.

"I'm going to sort this mess out, sooner rather than later" she promised herself through gritted teeth.


	10. Chapter 10

As Hermione sneaked through the hallways of Hogwarts, lit only by low burning torches on the walls, she gasped as the immense desire that ran through her body caused her pussy to throb.

"It's getting worst" she muttered as she stoically made her way to the Gryffindor tower. Her desire was getting worst, the whole week she had been waking up from hot, lust filled dreams and found that she had to relieve herself before she could get out of bed each day. A few days later she had to relieve herself at nights too, and now, once again it was getting worst. In fact, the only time she had been briefly sated was when she had been in Snape's lap. After that brief moment of contact her desire had been kept at bay for at least a few hours. Hermione groaned, it seemed that if she wanted to get any work done she would have to stay close to the Professor.

"Whose there? Show yourself!"

Hermione cursed inwardly, she hadn't been as careful as usual and now Filch was going to catch her. Hoping against hope that the cantankerous squib would pass off the groan as the creaking of the castle she slunk into a nearby nook in the wall and hoped that its shadows would keep her safe.

"There's no use hiding! Students aren't allowed out after curfew" Filch chuckled gleefully, "I'm going to find you and keep you shackled in my office for a week as an example to other students!"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that he wouldn't find her, Filch wasn't really allowed to shackle students, but his other punishments could be equally as nasty.

"Mr Filch, what on earth are you doing, shouting around the hallways?" asked a silky voice

Hermione nearly groaned out loud, great, now Snape _and_ Filch were here. She felt as if she was being stalked by two hungry vultures. Despite her fear however, she couldn't help the deep gush of arousal occurring at the sound of his voice. Gods how she wanted him, but she had to resist, if only for pride's sake. Now pleading in earnest with any wizardry deity she thought might help her she kept up a silent mantra in her head "please make them leave, please make them leave, oh Gods why don't they just leave!"

"Mr Filch I assure you there are no students sneaking around, all students are in bed and have been for a while, I would know if one was loose.

"With all do respect Professor Snape, Sir, but how could you possibly tell if-"

"Are you questioning my methods, Mr Filch?"

"No sir, but-"

"Good, be on your way then"

"But-"

"Goodnight, Mr Filch"

With that dismissal, Filch left the stubborn potions master and made his way back to his office, muttering obscenities all the way.

As soon as he was gone, Snape smirked and made his way to the darkened crevice.

"Well well, Miss Granger, breaking the rules are we?

Hermione hissed at him, "Leave me alone"

"No, we need to talk"

"I'm not leaving here until you go away"

"Fine, then I'll just talk to you here"

Hermione gasped as the broad teacher shoved his way into the crevice, pinning Hermione against the wall, there was no way she could escape, she was trapped! Somehow the thought of being trapped in this small area with the foreboding man made her panties grow even damper, and she fought to control the urge to throw herself at him and take him there and then. Even if Hagrid had said it was ok to give in to her desires, a pompous voice in the back of her mind warned her to keep her pride intact.

"Now", Snape said firmly, looking at the stubborn girl and trying to ignore the smell of arousal which was making him want to feel just how wet she was for him "We are going to talk about this, sensibly and maturely, without anyone running off, is that agreed?"

"Fine" Hermione spat, "As long as you don't try to kiss me again"

Snape grinned at her, showing his teeth and looking very much like a vampire and her insides melted, "I don't make promises that I don't intend to keep".

"Bastard!"

He chuckled smoothly as Hermione struggled against him, it was no use.

"Now, since you ran off earlier I've been thinking, and I need to say this. I'm sorry I forced a wizardry oath upon you, it was unfair to expect someone as inexperienced as yourself to make that kind of commitment during the throws of passion"

Hermione opened her mouth to agree with him but he silenced her with a glare.

"I am sorry for that, but the fact of the matter is that you're stuck with me now, so you may as well do the adult thing and make the most of your situation. Here's the deal. I will give you a week, one week, that's seven days, to make your decision as to whether you will stay with me and be my pet, or go and make the most of your cursed life. Is that a deal?"

Hermione regarded the dark eyed man in front of her, she considered his offer. A week was more than enough time for her to do research into breaking wizardry oaths, if she couldn't find anything within the week, well; she would have no other choice.

"Fine" she said.

Snape smirked, "Excellent choice, and now to seal the deal"

Hermione rose her hand to shake his, as is customary when making a deal, but Snape took her hand and used it to yank her into the soft enfolds of his cloak. Before she could protest his lips were on hers, crushing against her possessively. She moaned against the contact and flung her arms around his neck, restraint was thrown out the hypothetical window as she accepted his rough kiss, parting her lips to allow his forceful tongue to slither into her mouth. As their tongues entwined she mewled loudly into his mouth, making Snape chuckle slightly inwardly. As suddenly as he had initiated the kiss, he ended it. Pulling back from her he observed his handiwork. Hermione leant against the wall, panting and flushed, glaring at him.

"Why did you stop?" she asked angrily. He smirked in response,

"That's all you're getting until you make your decision, remember, you have one week to make up your mind"

With that ultimatum set out he swopped away, leaving Hermione in the corner more frustrated than ever. "Oh Merlin" she moaned as part of her screamed for her to chase after him and throw herself at his feet and beg for forgiveness for ever leaving him, while the other side of her forced her to smooth down her crumpled uniform and make her way back to the Gryffindor tower. Once there she went straight to bed, and once again lay long into the night trying to satisfy her never diminishing need.

Deep below in the dungeons, Snape settled himself back in his chair, smirking at his productive patrol of the school; two pairs of students snogging suitably chastised and punished, a dung bomb stash uncovered, and best of all, a certain young woman pinned up against the wall at his mercy. He smirked, although he still felt guilt at getting her into such a situation, his Slytherin instincts soon kicked in and he soon began fantasizing about having his young lover back in his arms. And she would be back, Snape was sure of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later Hermione woke up early once again after a fitful night sleep, her latest dream was much the same as the others, concerning her trying to climb an impossibly high mountain while Snape sat on a throne on the peak promising her bliss once she reached him. She never reached him, not in any of the dreams she had, and waking up panting and sweating aching for release was soon becoming the norm for Hermione. She rose quietly, it was a Saturday, but she had work to do in the library, she dressed quickly and left the bedroom without stirring any of her friends.

When she got to the library she realized that it was so early that even Madam Prince wasn't up yet. She grinned, perfect. For the past week she had been combing the library looking for any books on wizardry oaths, but to no avail, she knew there had to be something in the restricted section and since the library was empty, surely there was no harm in taking a peek.

She crept into the restricted section and began searching for the book she needed, soon she found a promising one; _"Wizardry Oaths, A Guide",_ she carefully brought the book to a secluded corner and began to read. Almost immediately she discovered why the book was in the restricted section, almost the whole book was to do with sex pacts. Also each description was accompanied by rather graphic pictures of various couplings between men and women, partners of the same sex, and even full on orgies. Trying not to linger too long on the pictures, Hermione skimmed the book until she found what she was looking for.

"_A Bond is a type of oath partaken usually between a clearly defined Master/ Slave relationship. This Oath effectively binds the Slave to his or her master therefore instigating a closer relationship between the two. It is a mutually beneficiary agreement wherein the pairing will gain greater pleasure during coitus as both will experience each others pleasure. A further effect of this bond is that the Master/Mistress is under oath to protect and ensure the safety and welfare of his or her slave, whereas the slave is under oath to serve and honor his or her Master/ Mistress. This bond was popular during the eighteenth century particularly amongst elite pure bloods who bond their wives to them in order to ensure fidelity and non-contamination of the bloodline. However, due to its permanent nature and recent equality laws this Oath has seen a marked decline in use. The Bond is notable as one of the few Oaths that do not instigate death when broken; instead a curse is placed on the oath breaker that can only be lifted by gaining forgiveness by their fellow partner – whether that be Master or Slave."_

Hermione shut the book with a sigh, a permanent oath, it was useless, and there was no way out of it. Suddenly she welled up and began to sob on the desk. It was too much, her exams, the constant need for sexual release and the fact that she would now never be free to live her own life, Hermione sobbed in abandon, releasing all the misery she felt. After a good 20 minutes she sniffled, whipped her eyes once more with a thoroughly dampened tissue, and began to calm down. There's nothing like a good cry to make things seem a little brighter, and Hermione sighed as she began to pack up her belongings and leave the library, feeling a little more at peace. She felt slightly strange, as if in a dream or trance as made her way down to the dungeons and knocked on Snape's office door.

"Enter" he called.


	11. Chapter 11

"Enter" Snape called; forcing his features into one of complete nonchalance despite that he was quivering in excitement. As Hermione entered the room he regarded her appearance; her face was flushed and her hair was as wild and untamed as ever. He noticed with some concern that it appeared that she had been crying, but kept that notion to himself.

"Well Miss Granger, have you made your decision?" He asked casually, keeping his eyes on his marking.

Hermione regarded the cold individual in front of her. Inside she fumed at his casual attitude to her choice – how could he force an ultimatum on her and then act so uncaring when she supplied her decision? She forced back the tears that were threatening to overflow once more and instead focused on the ever-present heat between her legs. This was why she was here, she reminded herself, just so she could do some bloody work without the constant ache. With this in mind, Hermione closed her eyes and spoke;

"I accept your offer, Professor Snape"

Silence filled the room as Snape regarded Hermione, he stared expressionlessly into her eyes, seeking the truth behind her words, seemingly satisfied with what he saw, and he relaxed back into his chair and smirked slightly. Reaching into one of the many compartments of his desk, he produced a roll of parchment which he pushed towards the miserable schoolgirl.

"Then sign" he said smoothly.

Hermione unrolled the parchment and carefully scanned the contents, it appeared to be a contract of some sort, but the stipulations carefully recorded on the official document made her heart beat rapidly.

"_This document, dated __**TWELFTH**__ day of __**MARCH 2011**__ (herein known as the "__start date__"), is a contract of voluntary slavery between Severus Snape and Hermione Granger._

_Miss Granger__ affirms that __it__ is signing this contract of __her__ own free will without pressure or coercion of any kind, that she is of sound mind and body and is not under the influence of any mind impairing influence, either magical or non magical. __Miss Granger__ further affirms that __she__ fully understands the meaning and implications of this contract and explicitly requests it be enforced in full, and at all times, as defined below for the duration of the contract. ***  
_

Below the paragraph lay a list of duties that both slaves and masters were to adhere to, Hermione bit her lip at the length of the contract and looked back up at the Professor who was regarding her with an air of casualness; but she could sense the intensiveness in his dark eyes.

"Why do I need to sign a contract, isn't the magical bond enough?" she asked in confusion.

"The magical bond obviously isn't strong enough to hold you to me, otherwise you'd be kneeling in front of me right now, no I need a legal promise from you and I wont take no for an answer"

They both glared at each other, each striving for dominance, Hermione looked away first.

"Um, I'm going to need to read this fully before I can sign" Hermione said weakly, once again looking at the threatening piece of parchment. Snape smirked,

"A wise choice, Miss Granger, I am of course prepared to negotiate some terms of the contract. You may read over it in my living quarters, if you prefer, so that you won't be affected by the curse when you read"

Hermione considered this while biting her lip, honestly she would rather read it in the safe confines of her dormitory, but Snape did make a good point, she could hardly concentrate on the document with her constant horniness distracting her. She nodded her head and smiled slightly, and Snape gestured towards the fireplace, indicating that she should floo herself there. As she approached the fireplace he stopped her,

"I will give you two hours to go over the contract, after which I will come in and we will negotiate, but by the end of the day I expect a full, magically binding decision Miss Granger."

Hermione had stopped to listen to his speech but did not turn around to face him. She paused considering this,

"Yes, Professor"

And with that she was gone.

As soon as she left Snape relaxed back into his chair with a sigh, he was worried, would she sign the contract? His whole week had been in turmoil, he had half expected her to break down halfway through the week and succumb to her needs, and if he admitted it to himself, he was rather impressed with her self restraint. He smirked to himself as he pictured her reaction to some of the stipulations outlined in the contract, the negotiations would be amusing to say the least, and he was interested to see which clauses she would agree to and some she would not – not that she was going to get out of them that easily. With that in mind Snape settled back and began his marking again, part of him wanted to march into his rooms and just take her now, he knew he could, she wouldn't be able to resist. But Severus Snape was a patient man, he had waited so long for this, he knew he could wait a little longer.

Hermione had made herself comfortable in Snape's quarters, settling herself into his deep, comfortable armchair and carefully regarding the contract in front of her. Beside her on the armrest lay a quill and some spare parchment which was to write down points which she wished to negotiate. As she read through the contract she noticed with alarm that her ache which had been subdued slightly by Snape's presence was slowly but steadily growing once more, more so it scared her that it wasn't the curses affect, but she was reacting physically to the idea of some of the points in the contract. Biting her lip she forced herself to read;

_Hermione, as a 'slave' __may have no other 'Master', partner (sexual or otherwise) or submit to any other person without the express agreement of her '__Master' (Severus Snape)__. Likewise, Severus Snape, as 'Master' agrees not to have any other slave, partner (sexual or otherwise) or submit any other person for the duration of the contract._

_Miss Granger__ will willingly, freely and to the best of __her__ ability serve __Master__ Snape sexually in any way __he__ requires._

_Miss Granger__ will willingly accept any punishment from __Master Snape__ upon a joint recognition of misbehavior. Punishment may take any form __Master__ deems fit including, but not limited to, corporal punishment, bondage, chastity, removal of privileges including food or sleep, hard work or degrading, humiliating or pointless tasks._

_Miss Granger__ will willingly, freely and to the best of __her__ ability obey all rules set out for__ her__ by __Master Snape__ and live by them whether or not __she__ is in __Master's__ presence._

_Miss Granger__ will willingly, freely and to the best of __her__ ability submit to any training, and any training methods, __Master Snape__ wishes to use or apply to __it__ to better serve __him__ to meet __his__ needs._

_Miss Granger __will always be completely honest and truthful and never lie to __Master Snape__ or omit to mention all facts, actions or inaction's, or any breaches of the rules and responsibilities inherent upon __it__ through this contract and associated __rules of slavery__ document. _

_Miss Granger__ will never make any excuses for any failures or any of __her__ actions, inactions or any breaches of this contract or the associated __rules of slavery__ document._

_Miss Granger__ will show __Master__ the utmost respect at all times and never cause __him__ any embarrassment. This includes in any discussions, actions or activities with third parties and applies whether __Master__ is present or not.***_

Hermione clenched her legs to try relieving herself but it was no use, she was thoroughly turned on by the contents of the document, and although a large part of her resented the idea of obeying and adhering to the snarky potions professor, another part of her was quietly urging her to sign the contract. Shaking her head to rid herself of her sex filled imagination, she grabbed her parchment and quill and began to write;

"_Master Snape__ accepts that Miss Granger as a __slave__ is a valuable possession and as such __Master Snape__ will keep __her__ safe from harm and strive to protect her at all times. _

_Master Snape__ will not instruct __slave__ to perform any unsafe or illegal acts._

_Master Snape__ accepts __Miss Granger's__ right of veto on any actions or punishment if __Master Snape__ is considered under the influence of either magical or non magical inebriation's._

_Master Snape__ will, at __his__ own discretion, allow __Miss Granger__ regular free periods where __slave__ will be allowed to freely express __her__ thoughts and continue her academic studies while still showing respect to __Master__. ***_

Two hours flew by and Hermione finally finished reading through the contract and writing down her own negotiations. She had just put down her quill when the fire turned bright green and soon the snarky potions professor was standing in front of her.

"Well?" he asked, eyebrow raised as he observed the girl below him.

Hermione stood up, feeling slightly unnerved by having him standing over her, and handed him her list of negotiations. Snape sat down on a sofa and read through them carefully, Hermione also sat and regarded him nervously as he frowned at the document. When he had finished reading he looked up,

"Is this it?" he questioned disbelievingly.

"Um, should there be more?" replied Hermione nervously, she was a bright girl, but this area was out of her depths and she felt an unfamiliar sensation of being unsure rising up inside her.

"Don't you have any issues with your clauses?" Snape asked, surprised as the girl relaxed visibly.

"Oh that, no, it seems quite reasonable, I'm a little apprehensive about having to obey you and respect you at all times, but the magical bond will probably ensure that anyway. No, Professor, I have no further issues."

"Very well then, I agree to all your clauses as well, now all that is left to do is sign" Snape gestured with his wand and a dark, tattered quill flew across the room into Hermione's hand. She recognized it instantly as the one Professor Umbridge had forced her to use during her 6th year – the bitch. Steeling herself from the pain she knew was coming she scribbled her signature on the bottom of the document, wincing as the words cut into her hand. As soon as she was done, Snape grabbed the quill from her and signed the parchment as well, barely even noticing the pain over his excitement. As soon as he had finished the contract glowed brightly for a few seconds and then dulled once more. They both stared at it.

"It is done," said Snape. He looked at Hermione, she was still staring at the contract, but her demeanor had visibly changed in just a few seconds.

"Miss Granger?" Snape asked quietly, watching as the girl's eyes filled with tears and her body shook, her hands were squeezed into fists and he could see her long fingernails digging into her palms, drawing blood. Reacting instinctively, Snape approached her and kneeled beside her, gently taking her hands and straightening out her fingers. He took his wand and quickly healed the small cuts in her palm. Hermione barely noticed, as her tears slowly began to overflow and trickle down her cheeks, while her face remained expressionless.

Snape stood and lifted Hermione as though she weighed little more than a pillow. He then sat in the armchair and positioned her so that she was sitting on his knee. A position the two of them were becoming all too familiar with. Without a word she burying her face in his chest and let the sobs rake her body as he murmured soothingly and stroked her hair. Half an hour later she reemerged from his chest and gratefully accepted his proffered handkerchief to wipe her eyes and blow her nose, the sound making her laugh and he smile despite the situation.

"Sorry" she said thickly, "I didn't mean to break down like that"

"It is understandable" he replied calmly, idly stroking her hair whilst staring into the fireplace, "I'm sorry I put you into this regrettable situation."

"No, you warned me from the onslaught, you told me you were selfish and possessive, I should have expected this."

Snape winced at her words

"Besides, I…"

Snape hummed beside her, "Besides what, Miss Granger?"

Hermione rested her head on the crook of his shoulder, mildly surprised how comfortable she felt with him already,

"I'm a little bit excited about being your slave."

"Really?"

"Yes, nervous, but excited."

Snape smiled, a genuine smile that hurt his face slightly, and wrapped his arms around Hermione hugging her, whilst she choked back her surprised cry, Snape was hugging her! After a second or two he released her, slightly embarrassed, but unable to deny the pleasure he had felt at her excitement of belonging to him. He never wanted to take her against her will, but Severus Snape's love is a strange thing, yearning to possess and dominate the object of his affection, and to find a willing participant was a miracle to him, a treasure he promised to protect and love with his life.

He pulled back the waves of hair covering her face and murmured into her ear, "you will never regret being mine, I promise, I will always… treasure you" he said, cursing at his inability to say the L word out loud. Beside him Hermione smiled, she knew he had been going to say something else, but was slightly relieved that he had restrained himself. She was enamored by him, but did not love him, at least not yet. Until she was prepared to reciprocate those feelings, she hoped he would keep quiet.

The two sat in that position for the rest of the day, lost in their own thoughts and both feeling at peace. Eventually they dozed off, snuggling each other in their sleep while the embers in the fireplace cast a warm hue in the room, bathing the couple in its golden light.

"It's time to wake up Miss Granger."

Hermione opened her eyes and yawned, she was in Snape's bed, buried under the covers, and judging by the warmth she felt on the other side of the bed, Snape had been sleeping beside her. But now he stood at the end of the room, waiting for the fuzzy head he could see peeping out from behind the covers to emerge fully. He smirked, last night he had been gentle with her because of her newness to the situation, but today was a new day and he was anxious to begin training his new pet.

As Hermione rose from the bed she regarded him in apprehension, he was wearing his full black teaching robes despite it being Sunday, and his arms were crossed in an imperious manner.

"Go shower and then put on these clothes, I expect you in the living room for breakfast in no later than half an hour.

"Hermione took the clothes she nervously realized where made of black leather and walked slowly into the shower room, her tummy a bundle of excited nerves. Today she was going to be trained.

* * *

*** - This is where I got a lot of the material for the contract, as indicated by the '***' at the end of each time I used it. I wasn't to sure how to word the contract or what some of the clauses should be and this site was extremely helpful and insightful. Just giving credit where credit's due!


End file.
